Across The Boundary
by lyana.kurosaki15
Summary: Thrown into a whole new, unknown world, Sawamura was forced to accept the new, different life than what he had before. And as he struggled to search his way back to his own world, he had to face the tragic mysteries that revolved around his existence. Miyusawa, shounen-ai, fantasy universe, further warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I'm back again with a new story with my favorite, Miyusawa couple!**

 **This time, I challenged myself to write a whole new universe with fantasy setting using daiya no ace's characters.**

 **Actually i don't really like to give much warning since it also like giving a spoiler to my own story, but I'll just tell you this.**

 **There're many heartbreaking scenes, bittersweet ending, and I have to twist some of character's personality for the story's convenience.**

 **For you who didn't want to read angst, then I recommend don't read this**

 **But I promise there's many fluffs, heartwarming scenes, and few smuts (maybe), to balance the angst in the story.**

 **Well then, everyone, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **ACROSS THE BOUNDARY**

* * *

 **Bold words: Memories**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

That night was just like any other night like always. The glimmering streetlights and the vibrant lights from the shops and cafes illuminated the dark wide street as usual. The crowds of people loitered around, packing the streets with lively noises.

Among those crowds, three young men with neat casual clothes and bags hanging on their shoulders loudly chattered as they walked down through the street. One of them laughed loudly and muttered incomprehensible words with a slight red face. He kept swaying with uneven steps, disturbing the other people around. Feeling the gazes of people on them, the shortest one between the three immediately reprimanded his loud friend, stopping him quickly before he did something more embarrassing than what he already did.

"Eijun-kun! You're too loud! Are you drunk?" The young man with soft pink hair said with a sharp tone.

The loud young man with a slight red face tilted his head slightly, grinning. "Eh? What are you saying, Harucchi? I'm not drunk. Hahahahaha!"

"You're obviously drunk, Sawamura." The tall, black haired one muttered softly. His gaze was sharp. A trace of annoyance could be seen on his face.

"I'm not drunk! I'm still standing just as fine right?!" He firmly denied, but his body was staggering slightly. He looked like he would just fall with a gust of wind grazing him a bit.

He clicked his tongue after seeing his friend swayed unsteadily. He glanced at the pink haired friend beside him. "Haruichi, we better take him home fast before he gives us more trouble."

"You're right. It'll be more trouble if he fain- Ah! Eijun-kun! Where are you going?" He yelled out in surprise as he caught the sight of his brown haired friend moved away from them in just a second, walking straight to the road ahead.

"That damn stupid-!" The tallest one then walked fast to stop his friend for walking unknowingly to the road that was full of cars passing by.

But, the crowds were giving him more trouble. He couldn't give any speed while he had to avoid the people on that street. And for worse, his brown haired friend looked so easily passing through the crowds even though he was still staggering, making their distance only to become further and further.

He gradually felt irritated, but strangely, his heart started to throb faster and faster. And the pain made his stomach felt queasy. "Damn! Sawamura…" He muttered in much annoyance.

"Eijun-kun, waitI" The other one shouted out loud. Having small figure made he caught up to his black haired friend fast, but that didn't enough for closing their distance to the staggering young man ahead.

But fortunately, his loud shout reached his brown haired friend. He stopped just right at the crosswalk and turned his body, waving his hands up on the air with wide grin on his face. That look on their friend instantly got the tallest one more annoyed than before. With a blatant anger on his stoic face, he stomped fast to reach his stupid friend, wanting to wipe out the stupid, irritating grin on his brown haired man's face.

"Don't you dare to ru—"

His steps stopped as he saw the tumbling figure of his friend. "Sawamura!"

A sharp shout in pain was heard right after his body grazed the hard ground. The brown haired man immediately brought himself up, but with his head felt like it was split into two, he couldn't muster his strength to instantly be on his feet. Only groans of pain that could only left from his mouth.

In the distance, both of his friends were stunned still in surprise. They're feeling so strangely shocked by the sight of his friend lying on the ground. Completely looked blank, their widened eyes only kept its gaze fixated on their friend, before screeching sounds of cars on the road ahead instantly brought them back from reverie.

One frightening thought, in an instant, played behind their minds. And without wasting any seconds, they quickly ran.

"Eijun-kun! Stand up quickly!"

The pink haired man shouted out as loud as he could, while the tallest one poured all of his strength to keep pushing through the crowds as fast as he could.

Hearing those panicked shouts, his brown eyes took a sight of his friends with frightened looks on their face.

 _Harucchi…Furuya…_

The sight that captured on his eyes kept getting blurry each time the pain in his head pricked him sharply. He knew he had to stand up and moved from the cold hard ground beneath him, but strangely enough, his feet keep losing all of its strength. He felt like he was stuck on that hard ground, as if there's something bound him strong on that ground.

Fear slowly invaded his mind. He could fell his heart throbbing faster and louder in every each second. And just when he finally stood on his feet, a loud shrieking sound suddenly reverberated from his right side.

He turned his head in an instant. Two blinding lights instantly put his eyes out, taking away his sight involuntarily.

He closed his eyes immediately, but in a glimpse, he knew.

A big, large thing that resided behind the shadow of those lights inched closer and closer toward him unstoppably.

An intense horror engulfed him whole, paralyzing his entire body.

"No! Eijun-kun! Hurry up and stand!" A loud shout filled with fear resonated behind the roaring sound of machine.

The sight of that big four-wheeled truck brought a same horror to his two best friends.

Their eyes were painted by a true fear and horror. But more than those, they were conquered by one inexplicable thought.

A strange thought that they will lose their friend. _Now and forever._

A moist, heavy sensation under their eyes gave them the last ounce of their hope-filled voice.

"EIJUN—!"

 _*TOOOOOONNNN*_

The piercing sound from the truck's horn suddenly penetrated the quiet night sky, loudly.

That noise became a warning siren. And it brought the brown haired man into his sense.

In a mere distance between him and the truck, a strong wish to live emerged inside of him. A desire to live, a desire to continue his life made every fiber of his beings mustered all of his strength out.

 _Run away! Jump!_

That thought kept playing on his mind.

 _You can do this! Jump! Sawamura Eijun!_

 _"…I'm sorry…"_

 _Huh?_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

A soft voice of woman suddenly vibrated within his mind.

 _What the—_

 _"I'm sorry, Eijun…"_

Everything went black. Slowly, his consciousness fell out, leaving away the frantic shouts coming across him. The sight of his friends was slowly engulfed by the darkness as he slowly sank into the dark void.

"Eijun-kun!"

"Sawamura!"

A loud crash then heard, filling up the silent air with horror and fright.

* * *

 **The World Beyond**

* * *

 _"…I'm sorry…"_

 _A voice? Who?_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _Who…are you?_

 _"Eijun..."_

"Ackh—!" A gasp came out from his mouth with his eyes opened wide in an instant. His heart throbbed painfully and the cold sweats had soaked his tanned skin, giving him slight shivers. His breath ragged unevenly as the uncontrollable panic still resided in every inch of his body.

Those brown orbs of his instantly moved around, scanning everything within its range. The swaying leaves, intertwined branches, and the big trunks of trees soaring high up to the vast blue sky, were the only things that were captured in his eyes. He stunned in surprised

 _T-Trees?_ He furrowed his brows confusedly. _Wait! It looks strange…_

 _The sky…_

"…is blue…" Unknowingly, he let out his thought in mutter.

His mind went blank. He did his best to think, but the loud, painful throbs of his heart made his lose all of his concentration. Not to mention that, he even still couldn't stop his ragged breaths.

 _Damn! I've got to think! I've got to know what happe—_

A blinding light suddenly appeared behind the thick leaves above him. He couldn't help but to close his eyes instinctively and turned his head slightly, away from that light. But then, a bristle sound as he moved his head slightly was heard so close from his right ear. Instantly, he opened his eyes, only to see a spikey grass right in front of his eyes.

"Wha—!" He quickly got himself up.

He blinked twice in utter surprise. The sight of the green turf brought him another gasp. He stared blankly. "Grasses?" He brushed his hand onto that spikey layer, feeling the prickling sensation on his skin. That pricking pain immediately justified the unreasonable situation around him.

He stunned still, unmoving from his spot even for the slightest. Nothing came up into his mind. He knew he's too clumsy and wasn't always good in matters that completely need his brain. But for this time, he could feel that it's out of his league. He could always try, of course, but his mind had already drowned into a complete chaos. And with the fast, painful throbs of his heart that kept disarranging his breath, he couldn't even relax himself to do some thinking.

"Dammit! I can't think straight. What is this place?" His eyes wandered around, looking everywhere in his sight. "How can I be here? How—"

A flash image suddenly came into his mind. It was the face of his friends.

 **"You're obviously drunk, Sawamura."**

 _Furuya…_

 **"Eijun-kun! Where are you going?"**

 _Harucchi…_

 _Right…I was with them…_

 _And then…_

 **"Eijun-kun! Stand up quickly!"**

A flash image of two blinding lights suddenly gave him a gasp.

 _A truck!_

 _That's right! I was about to get hit by that tru—_

His sudden thought made him stunned in utter shock. The fear and horror forcefully went inside his mind again.

 _R-Right, I was about to get hit by that truck._ He unconsciously enveloped himself with his own hands as the small shivers slowly crept out on his skin.

 _I was about to get hit. I was about to get hit—_

His heart beat hard once again. But as he hugged himself, he realized one strange thing. He found out the fact that there wasn't any slightest pain on his body. He touched his body all over, but there wasn't anything, at all.

 _I… I'm saved! I didn't get hit by that truck!_

 _I'm alive!_

An extreme joy suddenly replaced the intense fear that resided inside of his mind before. He put both of his hands up instantly as he faced up with a wide joyful grin on his face.

"I'M ALIVEEEE!" His loud shout vibrated through the silent air, mixing together with the soft breeze and small squawking sound around him.

But, just right after his shout filled the air for a moment, the silence surrounded him once more. He gazed straight at the swaying leaves and the dazzling pecks of lights above him.

That inexplicable sight instantly brought him into the depth of despair.

 _Ah...right…_

 _I still have this incomprehensible situation laid before my eyes…._

He turned his head down and glanced around him with downcast eyes.

 _Just where exactly this is..._

As his brown eyes danced around, capturing everything into its sight, a few bright yellow daffodil flowers then attracted him. His gaze stopped at the sight of those wild flowers. And in a second, he finally realized that there're lots of them, scattering around him.

He immediately stood up as he, once again, got surprised by his surroundings.

 _Flower...field?!_

 _So this is a flower field...inside a forest?!_

He blinked, twice. His mind once again overwhelmed by a dizzying bewilderment.

 _No No No! Wait!_

 _That's not the point!_

 _Why am I here?! Why did I end up lying on a flower field?_

 _Why?!_

He started racking his brain hard again. To do the thing that wasn't his strong point all of this time made his brain felt like it would explode anytime. But he needed to know, to understand why in the world he was standing there at that place.

A glimpse of his last memory came into his mind again. That horrified memory wherein he was faced by the imminent danger upon him. But the fact that he's alive just fine, made everything that happened seemed so strange and bizarre.

He pinched his cheek hard. "It hurts. So this mean I'm not dreaming. But then why…"

A thought suddenly crossed his mind.

 _It can't be…_

 _Is this…the afterlife?_

Cold sweats appeared on his face as he shuddered by his own thought.

 _A-afterlife means that I-I actually got hit by that truck and I..._

 _I...I...DIED?!_

That thought instantly made his heart almost stopped for a moment. The dizzying pain invaded his head again. His heart throbbed again faster and louder, to the point that he felt like he was choked out. Anything that he could think was that he didn't want to believe it. He absolutely didn't want to believe it.

His brain worked hard again, thinking any other reasons why he was there, at that unknown, bizarre place. But unfortunately, every reason seemed so terribly crazy and illogical. He didn't have any other choice than to accept the only logical reason.

Under the painful tightness on his chest that kept giving him tremendous agony, he could only murmur behind his breath. "Damn! I'm… I'm already…"

 _Dead…_

The words that escaped from the deepest part of his mind sank him into the deepest hole of despair. Tears slowly appeared in his eyes. "Dammit…" His voice was trembling. "I didn't even become a pro player yet…"'

In an instant, he felt that all of his strength had left him. His feet went limp and weak. It couldn't even muster any strength to keep him standing straight. He fell weakly on that grassy ground as the tears kept trickling down continuously from his eyes. Only regret and despair that left inside of him, engulfing every fiber of his being.

His soft sobs, together with a gentle sound of leaves swaying by the soft breeze filled the quiet, tranquil forest with noises.

* * *

Deep inside the thick forest, a man cloaked in white robe walked briskly with quiet steps. He trailed on a narrow path that was created naturally alongside the small stream on his right. That forest, indeed, wasn't a place that completely alienated from human's reach. That narrow path, for an example, was one of the signs of human's effect on the nature life in that forest. Though, there's no longer a person live there anymore, the gentle soothing air inside that forest, strangely gave off a similar feeling of a house filled with the warmth inside.

A thin smile then painted that man's face as he looked up on the astounding view laid in front of him. _Just like before. This place will never change huh?_

He glanced on a small bouquet of yellow daffodils wrapped beautifully with a white ribbon in his right hand. _I hope she'll be delighted._

The man grabbed the bouquet carefully as to not spoil even one petal of those graceful flowers. He continued to walk until he reached the end of that narrow path.

After a few minutes, his step halted in front of one big willow tree at the right side of a large waterfall pond. The sound of water falling gave a calming effect and it enhanced by the breathtaking view of the willow tree in its springtime and the green bushes around. The wind softly swayed the leaves of that big willow tree, creating small bristle sound.

The man's gaze then fell on a tombstone underneath that tree. The tombstone looked unsoiled. Its rectangle shape didn't have any cracks and it was spotless from any kind of weed or moss. The man smiled before he approached the tombstone and stooped down in front of it.

He put the small bouquet carefully before the tombstone and smiled gently as he gazed at the carved name on the tombstone.

"I'm home, Eiri."

A strong wind suddenly came over and pushed his cloak down, revealing that man's hidden face. His brown eyes were calm, though it was a sudden prank from the nature. The two strands of his hair that was hanging on his forehead swayed slightly as the winds blew them, while his slicked brown hair kept its shape unaltered even by the wind's graze.

The tall man then muttered again. "I've brought your favorite spring flower, the daffodils. I hope you like it." He stared at the name for a moment before he stood up.

"I'm very close to the truth of that night. And like I promised before, I won't let Miyuki stain his hand over this matter. You can rest in peace, Eiri."

A gentle smile was painted on that handsome face of him again. He closed his eyes for a moment of prayer before he left the place quietly. Without turning his back, he went on that narrow path again. The sight of the willow tree behind that man's back slowly faded away. He paced his steps faster than before, knowing that he had important thing to do.

But suddenly, a resonated shout followed by a gust of soft breeze suddenly came from the other side of the small stream.

"I'M ALIVEEEE!"

That loud shout vibrated inside the thick forest, shutting any other sounds. The man stopped his track in response of that sudden shout. He was perplexed by the sudden voice of a man in the forest which was supposedly devoid from any human living there.

 _The townsfolk?_ His thick eyebrows frowned at his own question. _No, Miyuki had already banned anyone coming here. Even I had to ask his permission first before coming here._

 _Then who?_ The man slowly felt suspicious at the mysterious owner of that loud voice before. In an instant, he turned his steps toward the voice's source. Quietly yet swiftly, he ran through the thick forest fast. And in both of his hands, small blades were gripped tightly behind his white cloak.

He ran through the trees fast with his quiet steps, leaving only bristle sounds of bushes. And then, soft sobs were heard just behind few trees in front of him. He stopped his track instantly and turned to slowly approach the voice in more careful steps.

A small green turf with daffodil flowers surrounded by the tall, big trees was seen. In the middle of it, a young man with his drooping shoulders was sitting and crying quietly.

The man positioned himself behind the closer tree around of the mysterious young man. He stared at the young man's figure. _What's with his strange clothes? Is he not people from here?_

He readied himself as he pulled up one of his hand that was holding the sharp blade,

 _How can an outsider enter this forest? There's a strong barrier around this forest. It should be impossible, but this man…_

He kept his gaze on the young man, watching his every move with gaze full of suspicion. The man wanted to just come out and questioned the mysterious person in front of him, but knowing it could be dangerous to move without knowing his opponent first, he stayed still and waited for the right time.

A few minutes then left but the young man didn't move from his spot at all, though gradually his stifled sobs quieted down. The face that was hidden by his bangs slowly exposed as the young man looked up, revealing his teary red eyes and snotty nose.

The young man muttered by himself. "This is so not like me." A sigh came out from his mouth. "I can't just keep moping out like this. Dead or not, I can't just stay still here."

A resigned smile appeared on his face. But before he could move, a bristle sound gave him a startle. A tall man cloaked in white robe suddenly appeared from behind the tree. His eyes instantly went wide.

"C-C-Ch-Chris-senpai?" He instantly stood up while gasping loud in surprised.

The tall man approached him slowly. His face gradually lightened up by the bright daylight, showing the shocked look on his face.

"Yo-you're…" The man's soft voice trailed off.

 _Ei...ri…?_ He thought inwardly. _No! He's a man. But...that face..._

Chris stared the gaped young man in front of him with shocked eyes. The usual calm, stoic look on his face instantly disappeared. _Who is this man?'_

His brown eyes looked the man from the head to toe. _Human?_ He narrowed his eyes sharply. _Or a cursed beast, hiding in form of a human._

The look on his face went rigid. He gripped the blades on his hands tightly. "Who are you? Why are you in this place?"

"H-Huh?" The young man startled by the sudden question. "Chris-senpai too, wh-why are you here? Do-don't tell me yo-you're d-d-dead too?"

The young man stuttered his every word. He's overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of the person he knew so well, and not to mention the one that he respected the most as one baseball player. Just right after he accepted the unbelievable thought of his own death as the only logical reason he was at that bizarre place, he suddenly stunned by the person standing in front of him. He felt an instant rejection to the unbelievable thought he had before.

 _No way! I can't believe this! Why is Chris-senpai here?! He can't be—!_

He got speechless as he stared right at the sharp gaze in front of him. "Chris-senpai…"

The said man in front of him looked impatient and narrowed his gaze fiercely. "Answer my question. Who are you?"

The sharp, threatening tone gave the young man a fright. He flinched unwittingly.

"Wha-What are you saying, Chris-senpai?! It's me! Sawamura Eijun!" He shouted bewilderedly. "You don't remember me?"

"Sawamura...Eijun?" Chris furrowed his brows. He went silent as he drowned in his thought.

 _He has the same family name. But it doesn't mean they're from the same family. I still have to ask more._

"How can you be here?" Chris asked again.

Sawamura looked at Chris with bewildered face. He didn't know what kind of words he should be saying while those intimidating eyes that filled with suspicion glaring at him.

"I don't know." Sawamura gave up, looking straight at those glaring eyes. "I don't know why I'm here and I don't know why this is happened! Not a thing!"

He couldn't help shouting out loud. He felt so confused and surprised by the whole things that kept happening since before. The frustration just kept growing bigger inside him. Sawamura could almost let tears coming out from his swollen eyes.

Seeing the confused face of the young man, Chris let out a soft sigh as he loosened his grip on the blades. His sharp gaze softened a bit. "Then, can I look at your right hand? There's something I want to confirm."

Sawamura still looked baffled by the entire situation but he showed his right hand without saying anything. Chris immediately approached him and took Sawamura's hand. He folded the sleeves that covered the hand fast and took a glimpse of a small black dragon-shaped mark on the wrist.

 _This mark! It can't be!_ His widened eyes turned to look at Sawamura's face in an instant.

Looking back at those widened eyes in surprise, Sawamura could only furrow his brows confusedly. Anxiety gradually grew inside him. "W-What is it? What happened, Chris-senpai?"

Chris was silent for a while before he finally opened his mouth. "You…know me, right?"

"Wha— How can I not know you?! You're my mentor!" Sawamura yelled out helplessly. "Since before, what are you talking about, Chris-senpai?"

"Mentor? I never have a disciple in my life. Are you sure you're not mistaking me with someone else?"

"Wha—?! Do you forget the time you taught me many things as my mentor in my first year in high school?!" Sawamura slowly felt more and more confused.

Chris looked thoughtfully at Sawamura's face. _He's mistaking with someone else. Or…it could be that the person he means has the same face with me?_

After a long thought, he asked again. "Sawamura Eijun, where do you think this place is?"

"Huh?" Sawamura rolled his eyes in frustration. "Like I said before, I don't know! Chris-senpai, you're strange!"

Ignoring Sawamura's panicked shout, Chris continued. "You asked me before if I'm dead or not, right? Why?" His eyes narrowed sharply, looking impatient. "Why are you asking me that?"

The unending questions made Sawamura getting more frustrated. But as he looked at Chris, Sawamura felt that it won't stop him if he didn't reply. He let out a deep sigh. "I thought this is the afterlife. But now, I don't know. I'm not sure of that anymore."

"Why do you think that this is the afterlife?"

"Why, you say…" Sawamura averted his gaze, looking unsure for the reply. "Because I was hit by a truck…"

"Truck?"

"Yeah, a truck." Sawamura breathed deep before he continued. "I was walking with my friend, well, loitering around Shibuya in the night. I got too drunk and I fell on the road. It was then when I got hit by the truck, I think. "

Chris narrowed his eyes as if he caught something on Sawamura's words. He turned away his gaze, looking lost in his own thoughts. _So he assumed that he was dead and this is the afterlife. And from what he said, if it's true, then he isn't just an outsider but people from different world-_

"Chris-senpai! Can you hear me? Chris-senpai!"

 _But how can he have that mark? And that face of him, it's too similar. Is he really—_

"Chris-senpai!" Sawamura shouted out as loud as he could.

Hearing the loud voice calling his name, Chris turned his eyes to Sawamura with his usual calm face. "You're too loud. Refrain to speak so loud like that. This isn't just a normal forest." He uttered softly.

"R-really? I'm sorry, Chris-senpai!" He bowed down instantly in reply, while unwittingly let out a loud voice, again.

"I said, you're too loud." Chris let out a weary sigh. He put the small blades on his hands to the small bag at the back of his waist secretly. "And about what you said that this is the afterlife, you're wrong."

"Eh? Then you know where this place is?" Sawamura looked at Chris expectantly.

"Seiran." Chris replied with a soft voice. "We're in the small mountain behind the port city, Seiran."

"Seiran?!" Sawamura blinked in surprise. "I never heard such a name before. Is this outside japan?"

"No, and for your information, I think this isn't your world, Sawamura Eijun."

"Wha—" Sawamura pulled up his brows, looking completely disbelief with what Chris just had said. "You're not joking?"

"No, I'm not a man full with jokes." He replied curtly.

Twice, and then thrice, Sawamura blinked his eyes in surprise. His mind went blank again. In just few minutes, not even hours, in that bizarre place, Sawamura really felt that he wanted to just go home and sleep. Every time he was surprised by the illogical things that kept happening since before, he wanted to just grab a baseball and threw it as far as he could. But unfortunately, he couldn't. Not because there's no baseball over there, but because he's already inside the illogical world filled with illogical things.

 _Seiran… So this place is named Seiran huh?_

All of a sudden, Sawamura crouched down, holding his head as if it would just explode or fly away with the sudden, shocking truth. His eyes looked twirling in confusion, repeatedly.

 _Where in the world is that?!_

 _And what's with that fancy name?!_

 _Fantasy?! Is it a name of a fantasy-like city in the fantasy-like world?!_

 _What's with that fantasy-like setup?!_

Only stifled groans escaped his mouth, even though he was shouting out so loud inside of his mind.

Chris simply watched with calm face, in silent. _He's a bit hilarious…_

He cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed by his own thought. But he had to admit that the flustered sight of the brown haired man in front of him gave a familiar feeling to him. _Too similar…As if he was her…_

He glanced down at the yellow daffodils around them. _What could this mean…_

Chris stared at those yellow flowers for a while before he decided to end the misery of the flustered young man in front of him. "Sawamura Eijun, rather than wasting time here, let's go to the city. I'm sure you'll come around if you see it with your eyes."

Sawamura looked at Chris with a hesitant gaze. He's still not sure if he's ready to see what's really happened to him. But to keep disturbed by the uncertainty all the time was something he couldn't bear. He breathed deep before he finally nodded as he firmly gazed at Chris who was waiting for his reply.

Seeing the determined gaze, Chris then took off his white cloak and handed it over. "Wear this. Your clothes are a bit unusual here. You can be suspected as an illegal immigrant before you can come inside the city."

Sawamura took the cloak, looking puzzled. "Unusual? There's no one here wearing shirt and jeans like this?"

But after he took a sight of what Chris wore behind that cloak, he was bewildered by the fact that he might be the one that's weird here. The attire Chris wore got him stunned in utter surprised. He never thought he would saw a man wearing a black tight sleeveless turtleneck with black _hakama_ tied with gray _obi_ around his waist. That sight immediately brought a familiar feeling to him.

 _Hakama…just like a samurai…_

But still, the turtleneck and the black long fingerless glove that covered his hand up until the upper arm looked like an unusual pairing with _hakama_ he wore.

 _So everyone here is wearing cosplay like that? It looks cool, though…_

Sawamura felt a bit of jealousy from his mentor dashing look and unwittingly glanced at the striped shirt he wore. He let out a resigned sigh. He already didn't know what's real and fantasy anymore. But he decided to see it through. If it really like what the man he trusted said, then he had to accept it, no matter how illogical it was.

He wore the white cloak and turned his gaze at Chris. "Is this fine?"

Chris nodded once before he suddenly approached Sawamura and pulled up the hood that was hanging behind the back of Sawamura's head. Sawamura flinched in surprise as Chris approached him. He strangely felt nervous by the sudden gentle act of the man that looked so intimidating before but thinking that his respected upperclassmen was in nature, a gentlemen, he kept his mouth shut tight.

Unaware with Sawamura's tensed figure, Chris uttered softly after he tucked Sawamura's head into the hood. "Make sure you keep your face hidden. We don't want an unwanted problem, understood?"

Sawamura nodded vigorously, still feeling slightly nervous. Chris simply let out a hum before he turned his back and walked ahead. Seeing the taller man slowly walked away from him, Sawamura immediately followed behind. Along the way, he could only glance around in silence while following Chris's steps behind.

* * *

The time felt like it passed so fast at the time Sawamura and Chris finally reached the gate of the enclosed port city, Seiran. The white brick walls looked like it soared up high, reaching the vast blue sky. Sawamura could only gape in wonder at that dream-like place. It felt like he was inside a fantasy world in game. The doubt that resided in his heart had now long gone.

With the vast land outside the city walls where the fields full of colorful spring flowers and green lawns beyond perfectly portrayed an unworldly, fantasy-like sight. Sawamura couldn't any longer deny that this place wasn't a different world.

 _At least, I know this isn't Japan…_

Every time he stared at that unworldly sight around him, a feeling of doubt and wonder would fill his heart, to the point he couldn't think anything at all. It was too hard for him to believe it, but all of his senses couldn't ever betray him. The smell of grasses, the chirping sound of crickets, the gentle heat of the afternoon sun, and the soft fresh breeze of mid-spring air were undoubtedly and genuinely real.

 _I really got into another world huh? Just like in games, manga and anime._ Sawamura sighed loud, wearily. "So I've got save princess or kill a dragon so I can come home? Or maybe, fight the last boss?"

He sighed again. _I already have my own adventure in baseball world, now I have to start new adventure?!_

"You've got to be kidding me…" a soft murmur left out from his mouth.

Feeling as if so tired with all of surprises, he really wanted to lash out the piled up stress inside by sleeping or pitching, but knowing that Chris had already warned him about his strange appearance, he could only shut his mouth tight. He didn't want to give his respected _senpai_ more trouble than he already was.

He glanced at Chris who was talking at a guard before the gate. _Will I be all right? Chris-senpai had talking for a few minutes already._ He slowly felt anxious. _What if there's some kind of trouble?!_

He shifted his gaze to the fierce-looking guard. The guard's rough-looking face and his big muscled body gave Sawamura an impression of a man in thirties. But more than his age, Sawamura was more curious with the guard's attire and the black dog beside him. The unfamiliar sight of a man in a navy blue sleeveless _kosode_ and white _hakama_ with large blue fire pattern on its upper sides and the black band of clothes wrapped around his lower legs, making the white _hakama_ looked like a baggy pants, just like a character costume in fantasy _sengoku_ game that he knew so well.

 _To look that good in cosplay…_ Sawamura stared blankly at the guard. _I'm so jealous!_

But then his eyes took a glance at the brown dog beside the guard. _Hm? From what it looks, it looks just like a Doberman, but why it has such a long fangs?_

Sawamura stared the dog attentively. But as if knowing his gaze, the dog abruptly turned its face to Sawamura. He jolted in utter surprise.

 _Uwaa! I was noticed!_ Sawamura instantly turned his head away. Cold sweats appeared on his face. _Uh oh, it's not good! What if it suddenly barked at me?! The guard will be certainly suspicious at me!_

But suddenly, Chris called his name loud. "Sawamura, it's done." Chris signaled him to come and followed his trail again. "Let's go."

Sawamura simply nodded and ran approaching Chris. They walked side by side, entering the city.

Past after the black steel gate, another unworldly sight was captured in his eyes. The sight of the European medieval age houses together with Japanese traditional shops lining up esthetically decorated and separated the hard concrete path into a beautiful three way path. That sight was undoubtedly felt like he was really inside RPG game. It was so unworldly and wondrous.

Sawamura stunned still at the sight in front of him. His brain had completely stopped thinking and exploded in the same time. He gasped idiotically, inviting the gazes around him. Realizing the unwanted attention from onlookers, Chris immediately tapped Sawamura's shoulder strongly.

Flinched at the sudden tap, Sawamura finally came back from his shock. He glanced at Chris with a flabbergasted look on his face. "C-Chris-senpai, t-this is…" He uttered softly.

Chris nodded in reply. "This is Seiran. An enclosed city ruled by Yuuki clan." He cleared his throat before he asked. "So, have you finally believed that this isn't the afterlife but another world than yours?"

Sawamura looked blank and speechless. He didn't know what he had to say knowing he was dumped into this bright unfamiliar world where nothing but abnormality surrounded him. A snort of incredulity suddenly was heard.

"Looks like I can't deny it anymore, Chris-senpai." He glanced at the man that was staring at him since before. "I really am in another world, am I?"

A resigned smile now painted on Sawamura's face. He'd finally given up and accepted it wholly that somehow he got into another world.

But then, another question popped out in his mind. _How can I go back to my world?_

Anxiety started to emerge inside of him again. Now that he had released by the inexplicable situation he got, he had to face another problem soon right after. Sawamura's face twisted in fear and uneasiness unknowingly.

Seeing that, Chris patted Sawamura's head lightly. That sudden touch made Sawamura gazed up with surprised look on his face. A thin smile formed at Chris's face. "Keep your chin up, Sawamura Eijun."

Hearing the unexpected kind words from Chris, a soothing feeling of comfort instantly washed away the fear inside of him, bringing a smile on his face. "Thank you, Chris-senpai." The words came out smoothly from his mouth.

Chris replied with a nod. "You have yet to see everything in this world. There'll be many unfamiliar things that you'll see from now on. So you have to be strong, Sawamura Eijun."

Sawamura turned his gaze down slightly. He looked thoughtfully for a second before he breathed out deeply and looked up with a wide smile on his face.

"You're right, Chris-senpai! I can't just mope around like this. There'll be something I can do to fix this situation right?!"

Chris showed a gentle smile in reply. But soon after, his face turned into a stern one again as he turned his back on Sawamura and walked ahead. Deep in his mind, Chris was actually feeling conflicted by the appearance of the brown haired man behind him. He didn't know how far he should hide the mysterious young man from every gaze in the city. Or even the odds of hiding him rather than freely letting him move around by himself.

 _Sawamura Eijun, without a doubt, is a human. If he's a cursed beast, the barrier on the entrance gate would have detected it. But now that I knew he's a human, I don't even know what to do with him._ Chris glanced on the young man behind him.

He unknowingly kept his gaze on Sawamura for a long time. Fortunately, Sawamura didn't aware at all as he kept looking around at every shop they passed as they took the middle path from the gate which directing them toward the town square.

Chris narrowed his eyes sharply. _He's already looking so suspicious with a face like that._ _And the mark on his wrist bothered me. No one should've possessed that cursed mark._

After pondering for a while, Chris opened his mouth. "Sawamura Eijun, how can you have that black mark on your wrist?"

"Huh?" Catching on the sudden question, Sawamura looked at Chris with an oblivious look on his face. Sawamura took out his right hand from behind the cloak and showed his wrist. "This mark?"

Chris nodded slightly. Sawamura then looked at the mark with a slight bewildered face. "It was there as far as I know. Mom said that it's my birthmark."

He glanced up at Chris. "It looks…strange?"

Chris didn't said anything for a second, looking so serious, as he stared at the black mark.

 _Why is he suddenly silent?_ Sawamura furrowed his brows, feeling slightly confused. "Chris-senpai?"

Hearing his name called, Chris turned his eyes to Sawamura and replied. "It's better if you don't show it to anyone and cover it with something."

"Eh? It looks that strange?!" Sawamura instantly covered the mark with his palm. "I thought it looks cool! You know, with people wearing cosplay, I thought having strange mark would make me look a bit familiar with people around here."

"It does, but your case is different." Chris replied with soft voice.

"So people here have this mark too?"

A hum was heard as the reply to Sawamura's answer. Pleased and satisfied with the answer. Sawamura glanced down at his mark again. "Cool, I'll just have to change myself with some kind of cool _sengoku_ cosplay and I'll be just like the other! Right, Chris-senpai?!"

Chris let out a soft sigh. "We need something to cover it. I'll take a look for a while and you can just wait me at the town square, right at the end of this street." He pointed straight at the street ahead.

Sawamura nodded in reply. But just as Chris was about to leave, a high-pitched growl abruptly was heard. Hearing the strange sound, Chris stopped his track and looked at Sawamura with a surprised face. Sawamura could only look away while a blush painted on his face.

Chris let out a soft sigh. "Wait me at the fountain there. I'll buy some food for you too."

Sawamura's face brightened up in an instant. "Really?" then he bowed politely. "Thank you so much, Chris-senpai!"

A thin, gentle smile appeared again on Chris's face. He simply shook his head s bit at Sawamura's excessive respond before he strode toward the some shops on their right side. Sawamura looked at Chris's back with eyes full of gratitude and wide grin on his face. After he lost the sight of Chris inside the crowds, he walked to the town square ahead.

In a mere few minutes, he finally reached the town square and went completely surprised by another wondrous yet unworldly sight laid in front of him.

"Uwah! Just like in game!" He said it in loud voice, unknowingly. His eyes wandered around the round-shaped plaza where many unique, bizarre stores in its surroundings. The large white fountain in the middle of the plaza sprung up the water exquisitely, perfecting the view in good harmony.

 _The medieval age buildings together with the traditional Japanese buildings don't look strange at all! It strangely matches!_ Sawamura stunned still in amazement at the breathtaking sight in front of him. _It's too amazing! I wish I brought my smartphone!_

Sawamura then slowly walked toward the fountain while his eyes kept dancing around. But just as he reached the fountain, someone bumped him from his left side. He could felt small hands hugging him, halting his movement. Sawamura glanced down to see the small thing that now grabbed the cloak tight.

 _A child?_ Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise as he saw the small figure of a brown haired boy, clutching on him. The child was wearing a light blue _kosode_ and _haori_ with flower pattern and white _hakama_. His formal attire gave him a vibe of children from wealthy family.

 _He looked like a five years old kid. But those clothes…_ Sawamura gulped nervously. _I have to be careful…_

"Mommy!" The child suddenly shouted cheerfully with a wide cute smile on his face.

"Eh? Mommy?" Sawamura flinched in surprise, hearing at what that child called him. He immediately crouched down so that he could let the child see his face and uttered gently to that brown-eyed child.

"Look, kid. I'm a man, not a woman. You can't really see me with this cloak covering me, but you see my face?" Sawamura pulled down the hood slightly. "I'm not a woman, okay?"

"Not…mommy?" The child suddenly looked downcast. His trembling lips slowly turned into a pout as his brown eyes glistened with tears.

Sawamura instantly went panic. _Ack! I've made him cry! What should I do?!_

Unwittingly, he caressed the child's plump reddened cheeks with both of his hands, trying to calm the child before he cried out. "L-Look, don't cry, okay? I'm not your mother but we can find her together! We can look for her together! How's that?"

Sawamura grinned as wide as he could. The child looked a bit calmer but the dejected look on his face still remained. Sawamura gradually more panicked than before. He didn't want to make the child crying, not only because he felt guilty but also because he didn't people to turn their attention to him.

 _I can't make a ruckus! Chris-senpai had warned me!_

Sawamura looked straight at that child. He wiped the tears that slowly falling down on that child's face. "Um…little kid. You're searching you're mother right? How's about your father? Is he here with you?"

Sawamura smiled gently. And as if he was bewitched by Sawamura's gentle smile, the child instantly looked a bit cheerful. "Daddy? He's her—"

"EIICHI!" A loud voice suddenly was heard from ahead.

The child instantly turned his back and waved at a man that was seen wearing the same attire with the same color as him. "Dad! I'm here!"

 _His father?_ Sawamura stared at the vague look of the man's face that was running approaching them. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make clear the man's face on his eyes.

 _He looks like someone I know…_ Sawamura furrowed his brows at the man's face as he got closer to them. _He's just like…_

 _*Ba-thump*_

The child then went running to the man just when the man was right in front of them. And the man immediately hugged the child and held him up on his hands gently.

"Why did you suddenly go off by yourself? You make everyone so worried about you!" The man said angrily.

 _*Ba-thump*_

The child flinched in surprise and then looked so dejected. He looked downcast with a face full of regret. "I'm sorry, dad."

The man let out a weary sigh. He caressed the child's cheek gently. "It's good that you're fine. Remember to said sorry to Furuya and Kominato-kun, understood?"

 _*Ba-thump*_

The child nodded vigorously. The man then smiled gently and stroked the child's hair lovingly. After that, he finally turned his gaze to the cloaked person beside his child before.

 _He looks a bit suspicious._ The man's gaze turned into a sharp one. But he quickly wore a smile on his face, trying to look less offensive. "Thank you for taking care of my child. Are you new here?"

 _*Ba-thump*_

"Miyuki…senpai…"

That soft murmur from the cloaked man was barely caught by the man. He asked again. "Eh? I'm sorry but I can't hear you. Can you say it again?"

 _*Ba-thump*_

Sawamura shivered at the sight of those familiar brown eyes in front of him. An unbelievable shock overwhelmed him wholly. His heart throbbed faster and faster, painfully.

"Why…" He murmured between his short breaths. Why…are…you…"

"Hey, are you alright?" The man said in worry.

Sawamura struggled to stay awake as he slowly got out of breath. "Why…are…you…her—"

In a sudden, his mind blackened out and his body lost all of its strength. The hood that was covered his face before had come off as slowly he fell on the ground.

"Hey, you—" the man quickly offered his hand to catch the falling person in front of him. But the glimpse of Sawamura's face made the man with light brown hair gasped in utter shock. He was stunned still as his widened eyes took a glance at the lying man in front of him.

"Ei…ri…?"

* * *

Thank you for reading and liking this story. I'm hoping to made the characters not too OOC in this alternate universe, so your comments, thought and critics will be very helpful and encouraging.

See you at the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**ACROSS THE BOUNDARY**

* * *

 **Bold words: Memories**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

In the middle of the pristine white plaza overcrowded by people, merchants, and performers, a few man dressed in red sleeveless _kosode_ with black _hakama_ were running around and shouting out loud. On the side of their waist, a long _katana_ was hanging around the black waistband, making them looked different than the rest of crowds there. They scattered around the white plaza, looking strangely in panic.

Within those people, one man with cherry blossom colored hair looked particularly antsy. His eyes scrutinized every nook and cranny, searching only for one person which name kept being called out loud for the entire time.

"Eiichi-sama!" The man shouted as loud as he could. "Eiichi-sama, where are you?"

"Haruichi!" Another man with the same attire approached him.

"Furuya-kun, did you find him?" As he turned his head, Haruichi instantly asked. A slight hope was painted on his cherry blossoms orbs.

The black haired man nodded and replied curtly. "He's with Miyuki-sama near the fountain."

Haruichi let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god… Is he alright?"

"I think." His tone was flat despite his concerned gaze. Drops of sweats were seen on his face. He continued. "You better go to Eiichi first. I'll tell the others and follow you later."

Haruichi nodded fast and immediately went to the large fountain ahead, while his friend, Furuya, went the opposite way. Haruichi ran fast. He wanted to see the child that he had been searching since earlier before he could completely feel relieved. And just in a minute, he finally saw the back figure of one child standing near the fountain.

The striking light blue _haori_ with flower pattern and white _hakama_ was too unusual for children's attire around the plaza and he immediately knew that the child was the one he's looking for.

"Eiichi-sama!" Haruichi called the name loud promptly. He fastened his pace and approached the child swiftly.

Hearing the call, the child turned back. A blank, surprised look was apparent on his face. "Haru-nii!"

"You're alright? No injuries?" Haruichi immediately caressed the child's plump cheeks as he reached the child, looking extremely worried. "Why did you suddenly leave?"

"I'm sorry, Haru-nii." Eiichi said softly, looking regretful with his downcast eyes.

A resigned sigh came from Haruichi's mouth. Seeing the regretful look on the child in front of him, he couldn't help but to smile and went soft, knowing that he's weak with the child's tears. He patted Eiichi's soft brown hair gently. "It's fine, but don't do it again, okay? You've made everyone so worried."

Eiichi replied with a nod and smiled widely. The innocent smile made Haruichi's smile widened. It felt like all the weight inside his chest had finally gone and he could breathe more relaxed than before.

"Well then, now that you're here, where is Miyuki-sa…" As he looked around, Haruichi caught the sight of a grown man's back with the same attire with Eiichi, kneeling down in front of them. By the look of his back, he looked as if he's staring at something on the ground.

"Miyuki-sama? What are you doing?" Haruichi quickly asked.

"Is that you, Kominato-kun?" Without turning his face, Miyuki gave a reply.

"Yes, forgive my delay, Miyuki-sama. Furuya and the others will come too in a moment."

"Hm, thank you, Kominato-kun." Miyuki then turned his face slightly. "More importantly, I want you to bring Eiichi back first to the mansion."

"What about you, Miyuki-sama?"

"I have something to do first." He turned back, staring on the ground again.

Feeling curious and strange with Miyuki's words, Haruichi moved closer to see what Miyuki had been staring on since earlier. _What is he looking at? Is there something on the groun—_

"Haruichi!" A loud voice suddenly came from Haruichi's behind. Haruichi turned back and saw his friend, Furuya, who was almost out of breath. A panic look was slightly seen on Furuya's face as he glanced at the child beside Haruichi. "Eiichi! You're alright?!"

"Oh?! Furu-nii!"

Seeing the tired look and sweats on Furuya's face, Haruichi instantly realized that his friend ran as fast as he could to see Eiichi despite knowing that Eiichi was alright. He smiled at the thought. "He's fine, Furuya-kun"

Furuya turned his gaze to Haruichi and sighed as he saw a smile on Haruichi's face. A relieved look was apparent on his face. Then he ruffled Eiichi's hair, making it messy. "Eiichi, you can't suddenly run off alone. That's not good, so you better not do it again."

Furuya's voice was stern. It made Eiichi looked as if he'd cry anytime. But knowing that he's in fault, Eiichi held back his tears and looked straight at Furuya's eyes. "I'm sorry, Furu-nii. I won't do it again! I promise!"

"It's good that you understand." A faint smile formed on Furuya's face. He ruffled Eiichi's hair again, gentler than before. Eiichi then grinned in return, while Haruichi simply watched on the sideline with smile on his face. After he completely released from worry, Furuya then felt curious with the man that should've been together with Haruichi and Eiichi. He glanced at Haruichi. "That person isn't here?"

Knowing who the one that Furuya mentioned, Haruichi simply glanced sideway, telling where Miyuki was. Furuya followed the gaze and noticed the man that stayed still on his kneeling position in front of them.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know. He's already like that when I came."

Furuya frowned as he heard that. Haruichi simply smiled and tapped Furuya's shoulder. "Miyuki-sama wanted me to take Eiichi first to the mansion, so I'll go first. You with the rest can accompany Miyuki-sama back to the mansion later."

After hearing a soft hum as reply, Haruichi then picked Eiichi up in his arms. "Let's go home, okay?"

"What about mommy? She's going too right?"

"Mommy?" A frown appeared on Haruichi's face. Surprised, Haruichi and Furuya then exchanged glances in silence. They didn't understand why Eiichi would ask something that weird and absurd all of a sudden. But gradually, they're getting anxious in seconds. Unable to stand the strained silence between them, Haruichi tried to ask and put on a smile as natural as he could. "Eiichi-sama, what are you talking about?"

"Mommy!" Eiichi pointed his finger at Miyuki. Haruichi and Furuya instantly glanced at Miyuki's back again. But before they could say anything, Miyuki suddenly straightened his back and turned over.

"He's a man, Eiichi. Didn't you see his face?"

"But I can feel mom's mana!" Eiichi refuted loud.

"There's no way you can feel people's mana, Eiichi." Miyuki stood up and turned back, looking straight at his child. "Only the beasts that can see and read people's mana, are you sure it's not just your imagination?"

"No! I felt it!" Eiichi denied strongly.

Miyuki could only let out a sigh. "Alright, alright, I understand. Anyway, this person is clearly a man. That means he's not a woman, let alone a mother. Do you understand, Eiichi?"

"…Really?" Eiichi looked like he still didn't believe it at all. He stared suspiciously at Miyuki. "He's Onii-chan? Not Mommy?"

"Onii-chan." Miyuki nodded before he glanced back at the man that was lying on the ground.

Eiichi along with Haruichi and Furuya then took a look at the man's figure that was seen after Miyuki stepped aside slightly. Though the man was wearing a white cloak, but his face, unconcealed by the hood, definitely was a face of young man. Furuya and Haruichi exchanged glances again before Furuya suddenly approached Miyuki to see the man closer.

The man was lying face down on the ground with only his side face discerned clearly. Furuya widened his eyes the moment he saw the man's side face. He glanced at Miyuki fast. "Who's he?"

"I don't know. He's with Eiichi before I came."

"Human?"

Miyuki nodded. "Human." His hand touched the long _katana_ at his right side, bringing out the clanking sound of the blade. "I'd already killed him if he's not."

"He's not from here." Furuya narrowed his eyes sharply. "Right?"

"That's the problem, Furuya-kun." A displeased sigh came as the reply. "How can he enter the city so easily?"

"He could be a spy."

"Might be." Miyuki turned his eyes to Furuya and approached him, getting closer as he uttered in whisper. The look on his eyes was cold and sharp. "Bring the man to the prison. We'll do some interrogation after he wakes up. And make sure that no one knows about him."

Miyuki's tone was low and almost threatening. Those brown eyes of him were stern with a tint of anger reflected inside. Furuya simply gave a curt nod. He realized the tense air around the older man in front of him. The appearance of the man that was lying on the ground was too unbelievable and disturbing. Even he could feel anger slowly building up inside of him.

After Miyuki stepped away and approached Eiichi and Haruichi, Furuya then turned over the man's body, trying to pick him up. The man's face became more apparent now that he's got straightened up. Furuya narrowed his eyes, looking upset seeing the man's face.

 _You've got to be kidding me._

Furuya almost let out a hiss. He closed his eyes with a disturbed frown apparent on his face. Then he slowly picked up the man, positioning the body so he could carry him on his left shoulder. The weight made his frown went deeper but he simply let out a soft grunt. As he picked up the man on his shoulder, a voice suddenly stopped him from his behind.

"Furuya-kun, wait."

The soft husky voice instantly made everyone turned back their heads. A tall, sturdy man was seen approaching them. The figure of that man was surprisingly familiar and it made them all stunned.

"Yuu-nii!" Eiichi shouted loud abruptly, grinning wide at the sight of the tall man. The man smiled as he saw Eiichi.

"Chris-senpai." Miyuki muttered the name with a soft voice.

Seeing the gaze of Miyuki locked on him, Chris immediately went straight to Miyuki. He looked slightly perturbed, nothing like his usual calm façade. That unfamiliar look on Chris's face made Miyuki gradually felt suspicious. He stared at Chris with stern look on his face.

"It's nice to see you, Chris-senpai. Seems like you've already finished your business in the shrine, I guess?"

"I've said my greetings too." Chris pulled up his lips slightly. He looked more relaxed from before.

"Thank you, Chris-senpai." Miyuki gave a curt smile. "Then, you'll be going again?"

"No. I have some business with you now." Chris glanced over the man that was brought on Furuya's shoulder, slumping like a bag of rice.

Following Chris's gaze, Miyuki grew more suspicious. "You know this man?"

"I'm the one that brought him." Chris replied fast. "He's not dangerous."

Miyuki glanced at the man's face before he turned his sharp gaze back to Chris. "Then you can tell me about him right?"

Chris sighed. He already knew that Miyuki would be acting like that, despite the fact that Miyuki was a well-mannered person. He stared straight at Miyuki's eyes, giving back the same intimidating gaze. "I will, but not here."

Unwavering by the glare, Miyuki replied fast. "I understand." He turned his gaze to Furuya. "We'll take him to the mansion."

"We'll bring Onii-chan home?!" The bright, cheerful voice suddenly interrupted the tensed air between the two grown men. They instantly turned their head, seeing Eiichi's wide grin.

Miyuki could only curl his lips up slightly. "Yeah, Dad has some questions for him."

"I can play with Onii-chan, right?"

"After Dad finish his business with him, okay?" Miyuki stroked the soft brown hair gently, bringing a more delighted look on Eiichi's face.

"Yeah! Haru-nii and Furu-nii too!" The child looked at Haruichi and Furuya expectantly with a bright, dazzling smile on his face.

Haruichi and Furuya could only reply with a smile, while looking so unsure. And Miyuki went back to his stern look with sharp, cold gaze while Chris let out a sigh in secret.

* * *

 **Strangers**

* * *

 **"What did you say, Kuramochi-senpai?"**

 **A pair of eyes looked straight at me. And with a nonchalant tone, he replied. "Miyuki got a girlfriend now, so he won't be coming today."**

 **I could feel a tightening pain suddenly suffocating me from inside. It felt weird and confused me all of a sudden.**

 ** _What is this feeling?_**

 **"Agh! It's so irritating! I want a girlfriend too, dammit!" He suddenly lashed out and drank the rest of _sake_ in his glass, emptying it fast.**

 **I could only laugh, while inside my blank mind, one question kept appearing.**

 ** _Why am I feeling this? What is this?_**

"Why…"

A soft murmur came out from Sawamura's mouth. It immediately took everyone's attention in the room.

"Oh? Onii-chan is waking up!" A chirpy voice suddenly was heard, resonating inside that wide tatami room.

The high-pitched voice brought Sawamura into his sense. Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking a sight of light brown high ceiling. His mind gradually became clear.

"Where is…"

"Onii-chan!" The same high pitched voice called from his right side. A small figure of child then came into his sight. The child's brown eyes took Sawamura's attention in an instant.

"You're...that child…" He muttered in hesitant voice.

The child grinned wide, looking so happily. "You're okay, Onii-chan?"

Sawamura furrowed his brows confusedly. "Why…"

"You suddenly fainted, so we brought you here." A male voice suddenly heard from his other side.

Sawamura turned his head quickly and saw one pink haired man with the same attire with the gate's guard, sat beside him. The red colored _kosode_ with yellow flower emblem on its right chest was striking enough inside the pale brown colored room. But more than that, the figure of that young man made Sawamura gasped in utter shock.

"Ha-Ha-Harucchi!"

The young man looked as surprised as Sawamura was. He stared bewilderedly at Sawamura's face. Overwhelmed by the shock, Sawamura instantly got up, staring straight back with the same bewildered eyes. "W-Why?! Ha-Harucchi, y-you're here! Y-You're Harucchi right?!"

The young man glanced at another person in that room who was standing near the sliding door. But Sawamura didn't pay any attention to the glance. He got so baffled to the point he couldn't see anything than the person in front of him.

The young man then smiled after he seemed like receiving something from his black haired friend. He said in soft, polite tone. "May I know your name, perhaps?"

Sawamura furrowed his brows bewilderedly. "Wha—! You don't know me?!"

The pink haired young man shook his head and smiled. "I think you've got the wrong person. Chris-sama didn't tell you anything?"

"Chris... _SAMA_?!" Sawamura uttered the words in a loud shocked voice.

The way the person in front of him said Chris's name with such politeness felt too strange and unfamiliar for him. He started to get anxious bit by bit. By the time, he instantly remembered every wondrous view that he saw on his way to the city.

 _R-Right! That RPG world! I mean fantasy worl— That's not it! What did Chris-senpai said before?_

 _Fantasy city…no, no, fantasy… fantasy…_

"Aagh! I can't think straight!" Sawamura suddenly yelled out in panic. "I don't know what I want to say anymore!"

Every eye in the room looked at Sawamura bewilderedly. They're surprised seeing the brown haired man suddenly spurting out nonsense and looking panicked alone. The other two young men in the room could only glance at each other in silence while the only child there looked at Sawamura with worried look on his face.

The child then grabbed Sawamura's hand with his small ones and asked in soft tone. "Onii-chan, what happened?"

The warm touch of those small hands made Sawamura turned his attention to the child. Looking straight at the same brown eyes full with dazzling innocence and purity, Sawamura couldn't help himself smiling at those eyes. He felt a strange calming feeling from those eyes. He grinned, sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry. It's alright, I'm fine."

"Really? You look strange, Onii-chan. Is your tummy hurt?" The child asked again.

"Eh? My tummy?" Sawamura quickly shook his head. "No no no, don't worry! I'm perfectly fine!" He gave a thumb up, grinning widely.

The child blinked in surprise before he gave a thumb up too, smiling widely in reply. The cheerful look of that child made Sawamura felt a bit lighter than before, to the point that he almost forgot the existence of another people in the room. But of course, he knew that he couldn't really forget the person in front of him, the existence of another familiar face in that unworldly world.

As he felt calmer than before, Sawamura then turned his head to the pink haired young man beside him. "Uhm...I'm sorry to ask this first, but I have to confirm one thing." He paused. "Your name! Can I know your name?"

The young man blinked in surprise before he smiled as he gave his reply. "Kominato Haruichi, pleased to meet you."

Sawamura looked blank for a moment before he let out a resigned sigh. The polite tone that the man used felt unfamiliar and strange. It immediately made Sawamura went back to his sense.

 _Ah…so it's like that, huh? It's just like dop-doppal…doppelanger…doppelgang—ugh what the heck am I saying?!_ Sawamura scratched his head in fluster, looking irritated. _Anyway, it's something like that right? And they have the same name too. No wonder Chris-senpai didn't give his name and just let me call him like that._

A loud sigh abruptly came out from his mouth. Sawamura looked extremely dejected all of a sudden. _It must be weird for Chris-senpai, since a complete stranger knew his name…_

The changing expressions of the brown haired man on the _futon_ made the two young men exchanged glances in worry. Haruichi then asked, "Uhm…You're alright?"

Hearing the worry tone, Sawamura shook his head fast. "I'm fine. By the way, I'm Sawamura Eijun. Just call me Eijun, okay?" Sawamura brought out his right hand, giving a signal for a handshake." Nice to meet you, Komi—Haruichi!"

The dejected look on Sawamura's face had completely gone as he grinned wide in reply, looking strangely cheerful. Haruichi stared back in surprise. But then he smiled and took Sawamura's hand, accepting the handshake wholeheartedly.

And suddenly, Eiichi put his both hands on Sawamura and Haruichi's hand and shouted out loud with a delighted voice. "Me too! Onii-chan, I'm Eiichi! Miyuki Eiichi! Nice to meet you, Eijun-nii!"

"Miyuki…Eiichi?!" A shocked tone was apparent in his voice. Sawamura looked at Eiichi with blank, dumbfounded eyes.

"Um! E-ii-chi! It's from dad and mom's name!"

"Wait, Miyuki?! You mean you're Miyuki-senpai's chil—" Sawamura paused in an instant. He almost forgot the fact that he's in another world. _Right! It can be a different Miyuki!_

 _But if it's really like Harucchi and Chris-senpai…then he's…_ Sawamura stared in silence. _He could be…_

"Miyuki-senpai's child…" He murmured the words softly. Sawamura then breathed deep, trying to calm himself. He asked Eiichi again. "Well then….your father's name is…"

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Eiichi replied fast, grinning wide.

 _Ah…the same name…_

Sawamura could feel his body lost all its strength. He felt so weary and dizzy. Not only his respected mentor and his friend, but also the annoying catcher that he respected was also in that strange world. Sawamura started to think that he might meet with everyone he knew from his world in that mysterious, fantasy-like world.

A dry laugh came out from Sawamura's mouth as he started to utter indistinctly. "Hahaha…everyone will just like the NPCs in the game right? They'll help me with the quest, help me to kill the monster and find the way home…hahaha…"

The indistinct muttering from Sawamura's mouth made everyone else looked at Sawamura with frown on their faces. Haruichi glanced at his friend who was simply standing in side lines since before. And as if knowing what inside Haruichi's mind, he then sighed and finally opened his mouth.

"Oi, Sawara or whatever, there's something I want to ask." An aloof tone of voice came from Sawamura's other side. Sawamura instantly turned his head and saw a man standing near the sliding door on his right side. Again, he was surprised by the familiar figure of someone that he surely knew.

 _Furuya…_

Sawamura stared blankly at him for a second before he let out an empty, weary laughter again. "Now I'm sure that I won't be surprised anymore. Even if Kanemaru or Kuramochi-senpai suddenly appears…I won't!"

The black haired man frowned seeing Sawamura weird's act. "What are you talking about? Did you hit your head when you fell down?"

'Hmm…this world Furuya seems bit chatter than the one in my world…" Sawamura scrutinized with his mouth mumbling in soft voice. "Weird…"

"Oi, do you hear me?"

"The looks are just the same, so…we're in the same age, I suppose?" Sawamura glanced at Haruichi, staring intently. Then he turned his gaze to Eiichi. "But if we're in the same age, what about Miyuki-senpai…"

 _It'll mean he already had a child in his early twenties right? Is that possible?_ A deep frown appeared on Sawamura's face. _And Eiichi looks like a five years old kid…so it means…_

"Eijun-nii?"

 _At what age he got married then? 15? 16?_

"Oi! Don't you pretend not hearing me! Oi!" Furuya started to shout loud.

Unfortunately, Sawamura was still drowned in his thought, mumbling by himself. "Is that really possible? That's too young right? What about his parents? How can it be?"

Furuya clicked his tongue as he got annoyed by Sawamura's lack of response. He stomped his way to Sawamura who was still sat on _futon_ , glaring sharply. Seeing that, Haruichi immediately stood up to prevent any rash act from his friend, but unfortunately, he's too late.

"Hey, you weirdo! Can't you hear me?" Furuya said in a quite loud angry voice as he abruptly grabbed Sawamura's collar, making Sawamura turned his head to him forcefully. "What the heck are you mumbling since before? Don't you realize your situation here?"

"Furuya-kun!" Haruichi went approaching his friend fast as he got shocked by Furuya's angry face, while Sawamura could only stare back with widened eyes. He looked surprised with Furuya's brash and cold attitude, but strangely there's no a hint of fear inside his eyes. He shut his mouth tight while looking straight at Furuya's grey eyes.

Furuya continued. "You're not a guest here, understand? You don't have anything that can identify you, meaning you're suspicious. Furthermore, you know us right? And Chris-sama too." He narrowed his eyes sharply. "Who are you exactly?"

Just right after he heard the last question, his mind became completely clear. Sawamura had already knew he's in different, unfamiliar world and also the fact that the people's there had the same face and name with the people he knew in his own world. Despite that, somewhere deep inside his heart, he still didn't want to accept that truth. It's clear as day but still it's too hard to accept, not when giving up wasn't his strong point too.

But the cold gaze and the bitter words wake him up from his own fantasy.

 _He's not Furuya…_

 _Right…they're not my friends…_

Sawamura let out a soft sigh as he finally, completely surrendered himself. He loudly spoke. "It's Sawamura, the great Sawamura Eijun. You better remember my name, uhm…let's see…Furuya…Satoru-kun?" he smirked wide as he said that.

Furuya narrowed his eyes again as he heard his name was called. "So you know my name too huh?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain this. But you, Haruichi and Chris… _sama_ have the same face with the people I know in my world. Even the name too! It's amazing, isn't it?"

"I can't say the same." Furuya then released his hand from Sawamura's collar and straightened his back. Haruichi let out a relieved sigh as he saw that, while Eiichi could only stare with bewildered eyes.

"And what? You want to say that we're your friend or we should be your friend since we're the same?" A snort came out as Furuya said it with a sarcastic tone.

"No." Sawamura replied curtly. "You're not the same. Furuya that I knew didn't talk much. He's so silent and stoic, well, expressive though."

Sawamura looked straight, smiling. "He's not like you, nothing at all." His voice sounded a bit dejected and sad.

It instantly made Furuya's face became softened a bit. He shrugged off as he turned his back on Sawamura. "It's good that you understand."

Furuya then slowly walked to the door. "We're completely strangers to each other after all."

He said the words before he went out from the room. Haruichi could only sigh again seeing his friend's rude manner.

"Don't think it too much, Eijun-kun. Furuya-kun is just a bit irritated since before. Forgive his bad manners, okay?"

"Haruichi, you don't have to say sorry on his behalf! The bad-mannered one is that Furuya, so don't say that!" Sawamura retorted fast. "And I guess I'm in fault too..."

Haruichi chuckled seeing the sincere regretful look on Sawamura's face.

 _It's just like Eiichi._ He could feel a strange familiarity with a supposed-to-be stranger in front of him. It's weird but it didn't feel bad. Haruichi then sat near the edge of the _futon._

"Well then, Eijun-kun. I have something to ask before Miyuki-sama and Chris-sama come here."

"Miyuki… _sama_ and Chris-sama will come?"

"Furuya-kun must be calling them by now." He explained gently. "Miyuki-sama had already told us to call him when you wake up. I guess he want to ask you something."

"Ah…so it's like that…" Sawamura tried to act as natural as possible, but he couldn't hide the nervous look on his face, not when his tongue also still couldn't adapt with the way he had to call Miyuki and Chris in that world. Not to mention to call Miyuki with such respectful title.

 _I can't get used to it…_ Sawamura sighed inwardly.

"Uhm…Eijun-kun?" With a soft and careful tone, Haruichi called out. He looked slightly jittery. He continued, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know why you suddenly fainted?"

Sawamura blinked in surprise. He didn't think Haruichi would ask that. "Uhm…well, I remember Eiichi suddenly came to me, mistaking me for his mother…And then…"

A frown appeared on Sawamura's face. He slowly remembered the last thing he saw before he fainted. "I think I saw a man. And it was…" Sawamura trailed off.

He glanced at Eiichi. _It was Miyuki-senpai…_

Seeing the glance, Haruichi caught the meaning behind it. "You saw Miyuki-sama right?"

Sawamura nodded in reply. He couldn't forget the familiar brown eyes that were looking straight at him, those cheeky, unwavering eyes that always gazed back at him every time they faced each other in the field. It was familiar yet strange at the same time.

 _It's because he's not wearing glasses, I think._ Sawamura snorted at the thought, a slight dejection was apparent on his face.

"And then?" The sudden question made Sawamura came back from his thought.

"Ah… I didn't remember well, but I just felt so weak and dizzy all of a sudden. Like all my energy just swept away from my body."

Haruichi pondered for a while. He wanted to ask again, but he felt a bit reluctant. He didn't want it felt as if he's interrogating Sawamura but the questions inside his mind were far too many. He bit his lips, still pondering.

 _When Miyuki-sama comes, I think he'll ask many things too. I shouldn't burden him with my questions._

"Haruichi? You're done?"

"Ah! No, I'm…"

Sawamura looked at Haruichi with curious gaze and it made Haruichi felt a bit troubled. Haruichi didn't have a choice than to just ask whatever came up first on his mind. "E-Eijun-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...have siblings? A woman sibling." Haruichi sounded so careful with his words.

Sawamura looked slightly dumbfounded by Haruichi's question, but he replied anyway. "No, I'm the only child."

 _So it's not, I suppose?_ Haruichi averted his gaze as he went silent, drowning in his thought. _Is it safe to say that there's no relation between Eijun-kun and Eiri-sama?_

Haruichi looked back at Sawamura's face. _But what if the thing that he said is true then? About his friend and us looked the same? Would it mean…_

"By the way, Haruichi!"

The sudden call made Haruichi back from his thought. He looked straight at Sawamura. "Yes?"

Sawamura continued. "This is Miyuki…sa—uhm…Eiichi's house right?"

"Yes, this is Miyuki-sama's private mansion."

"Really?! You mean, really?!" Sawamura exclaimed in surprise.

He couldn't really believe it. That classic _washitsu_ with the _tatami_ mats, sliding door, and high ceiling was something that he should've been familiar with, yet now it felt weird for him. Just because he knew that it belonged to Miyuki.

 _Well…the other…Miyuki._

He looked at every single decorations and furniture in that room. Everything seemed like high class items, something that he would see in a very expensive _ryokan._

 _Woah! So Miyuki Kazuya is a rich man here? That's nice…_

"Ah right! I forgot! I want to ask about this too!" Sawamura then faced Haruichi with a serious look on his face, making Haruichi surprised by it.

"About that…Miyuki-sa…I mean Eiichi's father! How old is he?"

"How old…" Stunned by the unexpected question, Haruichi went blank. "He's…26 years old by this year."

"And Eiichi?"

"Five years old!" Eiichi suddenly replied. He'd been hearing them talk since before and when his name was mentioned, Eiichi couldn't help but to take interest in the talk than he was before.

"Oh! As I thought!" Sawamura patted Eiichi's head gently before he turned his gaze back to Haruichi. "So he's not 21 years old?"

"Uhm…you mean Miyuki-sama? No, he's 26."

"And you, Haruichi. How old are you?"

"I'm 20."

"We're the same?! Even though Miyuki-sen— uh… _sama_ is 26?"

Haruichi tilted his head perplexedly. "I don't think…I get it…"

"No, I mean, Miyuki…Kazuya in this world is six years older than us right? It's completely different with Miyuki Kazuya that I knew…"

 _No wonder he already had a five years child._ Sawamura then stared at Eiichi in silence. _So Eiichi is really…really Miyuki Kazuya's child huh?_

His chest suddenly tightened as he caressed Eiichi's cheek gently. _This is the future child of Miyuki-senpai in my world…_

"Hm? What is it, Eijun-nii?" Eiichi tilted his head cutely as he asked with smile on his face.

 _Eiichi looks cute. Not like that irritating catcher…_ Sawamura ruffled Eiichi's brown hair lightly, smiling.

 _Even his eyes are round and cute. If I have to say it, he looks a bit more like me in my younger day, only the hair's color is different. It's more like Miyuki-senpai's hair color…_

A strange prickling pain suddenly appeared inside his chest. _Hm? Again?_

Unconsciously, his hand touched his chest. Sawamura's brown eyes flickered confusedly.

 _What's with this pain…?_

"You've woken up huh?" A familiar voice came from where the room's entrance was.

Sawamura turned his head fast, knowing who the owner of that familiar voice was. The figure of a man in light blue _kosode_ and white _hakama_ illuminated by the crimson twilight coming through the translucent sliding door was captured in his eyes captivatingly. It's not long before he realized that it was the man that was in his mind just a few seconds ago.

"Miyuki…Kazuya…"

The name was uttered softly, turning the prickling pain inside Sawamura's chest into a suffocating pain.

* * *

The moment of silence engulfed the air inside that dimly lit room. The twilight glowingly lighted the _tatami_ room and gently illuminated the brown orbs of the two men as they stared at each other.

And abruptly, a smirk appeared on Miyuki's face. "You look better than I thought."

Still utterly stunned by Miyuki's sudden appearance, Sawamura could only gape wide. The blurry last image of Miyuki that was captured before he lost his consciousness was now completely rewritten. A strange unfamiliar feeling after seeing Miyuki in _kosode_ and _hakama_ , moreover in such mature look made his chest tightened painfully. Sawamura almost felt like he couldn't breathe at all.

"Dad! You come!" A loud, chirpy voice was heard as Eiichi suddenly ran to Miyuki with a wide grin.

With the gentle smile on his face, Miyuki caught him and picked him up swiftly. "You've been staying good?"

"Of course! I'm the great Miyuki Kazuya's son! So I won't make trouble anymore!" Eiichi grinned wide proudly.

Miyuki smiled in reply. "Then you'll do what dad said right?"

Eiichi looked slightly surprised but he immediately nodded. Seeing that, Miyuki smiled deepened. "You'll go with Haruichi and wait outside, while Dad talking with that Onii-chan, okay?"

Eiichi was confused for a moment, but seeing the firm gaze in his father's eyes made Eiichi gave a nod again. Miyuki then put Eiichi down before he glanced at Haruichi.

"Kominato-kun, please take Eiichi with you outside."

"Yes, milord." Haruichi replied in polite tone.

That soft, polite voice came from Haruichi's mouth made Sawamura turned his head in surprise. He looked at Haruichi bewilderedly. "Haruichi…"

 _What's that? Why is Haruichi bowing his head down?_

Without wasting time, Haruichi quickly picked Eiichi up in his arm and brought him out of the room. Sawamura could only stare at Haruichi's back and Eiichi's wide grin as they stepped out from the room. In a blink, their figures faded away as the door was closed.

Sawamura then turned his gaze to Miyuki, looking him again from the head to toe.

 _Why did Haruichi obediently do what Miyuki-senpai said? It looks as if Miyuki-senpai is the boss here… And he said 'milord' to Miyuki…_ His frown went deeper. _Don't tell me…he's—_

"A lord?!" A loud shout abruptly slipped out from his mouth. "Y-Y-Young Master or something like that?!"

"Oi!" Furuya interjected fast with firm voice, feeling disturbed by Sawamura's frantic act.

But Sawamura didn't hear it at all. He's drowned in his thought and kept mumbling indistinctly. "That's why Haruichi kept calling Miyuki-senpai and Chris-senpai with _sama_. They're not just a simple rich man. They're important peopl—"

"You said your name is Sawamura Eijun, didn't you?"

A sharp voice suddenly pierced through the air. The tone of that voice was somehow cold and impatient. It wasn't like the irritating _senpai_ that Sawamura knew familiarly. He immediately turned his face to Miyuki, looking straight at the cold gaze up in front of him.

"Chris-senpai said that you came from another world." Miyuki then continued. "He said that you're supposed to get killed or something like that before you realized that you already in this world without knowing anything."

Miyuki slowly approached Sawamura again with slow steps. "Am I right?"

"What are you—" Sawamura slowly became uneasy. The cold gaze from Miyuki somehow turned into a fearful one.

"Do you know what kind of place where Chris-senpai found you?"

Sawamura furrowed his brows confusedly. "Do you think I know?"

A sneer was seen on Miyuki's face. His face showed how much he didn't believe at Sawamura's words at all. "I guess I shouldn't ask you that, right? Not to a suspicious person like you."

"Miyuki!" Chris shouted as he felt gradually anxious too.

"What did you say?!" Sawamura retorted angrily, annoyed by the mocking look on Miyuki's face.

"I didn't say anything wrong. You spout nonsense with that grandiose story of yours. Do you really think people would believe it that easily?" Miyuki narrowed his eyes glaringly. "When everything about you is just suspicious."

"Miyuki, stop!" Chris grabbed Miyuki's shoulder and pulled him hard, trying to stop the cold words that kept coming from Miyuki's mouth. Miyuki didn't budge at all. He kept sending the cold intimidating glare straight to Sawamura's face.

Sawamura lost all of his words. He almost couldn't believe how bitter and cynical those words were before he saw those cold eyes from the person in front of him.

 _What the fuck!_ Sawamura gritted his teeth in fury. He couldn't accept how unfair he was treated by the person who had the same face with the person he's always admire in his heart. He stood up fast and glared back angrily.

"Purpose? What the fuck things are you saying, HUH?! Just so you know, I'm stupider than you thought, so what you said about me fucking up some stories is unfortunately wrong!"

"Oh? On what basis you said that?" Miyuki looked sarcastically. "Like I said, you're suspicious. How can I believe your words?"

"Well, yeah! Everything about me is suspicious!" Sawamura retorted back fast. "But I can say the same for you too! Do you think I'll just accept your fuck-up words when I don't know you're good or bad people? You can be the devil lord who tries to trick me to become one of your devil pawns!"

That loud outburst suddenly made everyone in the room looked at Sawamura with a puzzled gaze. Not even one understood the weird retort from Sawamura's mouth.

"What's he talking about?" Furuya, who was standing behind Chris since before, unknowingly let out his mind, confused by Sawamura's strange reply.

Chris, on the other hand, let out a weary sigh. "Sawamura, relax. And Miyuki, you better stop it too. I've already said that you can't judge him before you heard what Gin will say, right?"

Miyuki took a glance back at Chris before he quickly averted his eyes. He became quiet and calm right after he saw Chris's sharp gaze. Chris smiled as he saw that and he swiftly made his way to come forward and approached Sawamura closer. He patted Sawamura's shoulder gently.

"Calm down, Sawamura. Miyuki didn't mean harm."

"What are you saying, Chris-senpai?! He's saying that I'm a liar and I'm trying to deceive you all here right?! How can I accept that?" Sawamura retorted loudly in intense fury. He still couldn't calm himself enough to forgive what Miyuki said before.

"I know. But what Miyuki said isn't all wrong too. You're, indeed, too suspicious and your story is hard to believe. Even I still don't trust you enough, Sawamura."

"What? Chris-senpai too?!" Sawamura looked dejected in a sudden. "I thought you'd trust me when you brought me into the city."

"I trust you, Sawamura, but not completely."

Chris's reply was short and firm. Sawamura then realized that it wouldn't ever change if he couldn't show who he really was. He glanced down at the floor with slumping shoulders. _Even I find it hard to believe myself that I was sent to another world… How can I make anyone else believe my story…_

Silence then grew inside the room for a few minutes. No one said anything, before Miyuki abruptly uttered.

"In any case, the fact that you're suspicious won't change. And for that, I need to confirm if you're just a normal human or not."

"What? I don't look like a human to you?" Sawamura furrowed his brows, looking disagree with what Miyuki said. "How can you that suspicious of me? Even though I'm not doing anything."

The silent gaze was given as the reply to Sawamura's question before Miyuki turned his gaze to Chris. "Is it fine if we start?"

Chris gave a shrug with smile on his face. "It's your decision."

Miyuki gave a nod before he opened his mouth. "Gin, come out."

Suddenly white smokes popped out on Miyuki's right shoulder. Inside that thick smoke, a high-pitched voice was suddenly heard. "You call me, master?"

A small cute figure of white fox was seen when the smoke slowly dissipated. The small fox glanced at Sawamura and looked as if he's smirking widely. "Oh? A new face, I guess?"

"GYAAA—! _Ki-Ki-Kitsune?!_ "Sawamura shrieked out loud as he saw the fox. "T-T-Talking?! The fox is talking?! Why is a fox—"

"Call me Gin, young human." The fox said with cheerful tone.

"Haha...this is a joke right?"

Sawamura was utterly dumbfounded. He thought he wouldn't be surprised by the strange things in that world anymore, but what had happened before felt entirely different. It's so hard to believe, even if it's happening in front of his eyes.

"No wonder if everyone can't believe me… I can't even believe what happened in front of me now…" A dry laugh came from Sawamura's mouth again.

"What a funny human." The fox chuckled giddily. He glanced to Miyuki "Well then, Kazu-chan, what's the matter now? Is something interesting happening?"

"I want you to see his mana." Miyuki pointed at Sawamura with his face. The fox followed it with its gaze. "Is he really not this world?"

"Ooh… This fresh young man huh?" The look on that fox seemed like he's smirking again. "That face of him… isn't he familiar?"

"Don't talk too much, Gin. Just do your job." Miyuki said it sternly. The look on his face seemed like he's not in the mood for joking.

"Geez, no fun! But well, I shall do your word, Kazu-chan." The fox then looked straight at Sawamura. His silver eyes slowly turned into red ones. In that crimson orbs, Sawamura could see his own reflection clearly. He felt as if he's looking at a mirror.

After a while, the fox's eyes turned into its former color. The fox then looked as if he's grinning wide with his squinted eyes. "Indeed, Kazu-chan. This young man's mana felt a bit different from anyone in this world. So it can be said that he's not the same like you all here."

"Anything else?" Miyuki asked, looking slightly suspicious.

"Hmm…if I have to say it, this young man's soul seems like it's been cursed. And it's a powerful one."

"Curse?" Chris asked fast.

The fox nodded in reply. "I don't what kind of curse it is, but I can feel that it binds his soul to something. Though I still don't know what that is."

"He's not dangerous then?"

"You're so cautious, Kazu-chan. Believe me, he's just a normal human, with some unique traits though." The fox sounded giggling at his words.

"Hey, what are you talking about since before?" Sawamura approached close to Miyuki and the fox as they're talking to each other.

"That's not your problem." Miyuki replied curtly, while the fox abruptly jumped onto Sawamura's head.

"Don't worry, young man. Kazu-chan is just doing his job as the city's guardian."

"Huh? Guardian?" Sawamura glanced up, looking slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, Kazu-chan's family, for generations, has always been this city's guardian. They protect the city from inside and outside threats since long time ago with me, the great Silver Fox, Gin-sama!" The fox said it so proudly.

Sawamura's frown simply went deeper at the sudden explanation. "Er…so it means like the lord of the city?"

"No, the lord of this city is from Yuuki clan. But Miyuki and Yuuki clan are equal in terms of power, so both of the families sometimes take turns to be the ruler of this city." Chris suddenly spoke up. He smiled slightly before he turned his head to Miyuki, looking so serious.

Knowing the glance, Miyuki simply nodded. "I think there's no problem letting him live here for a time being."

"I can live here?! Really?" Sawamura was delighted by the news.

Suddenly got thrown off in some strange fantasy world, Sawamura just wanted to have a place where he could feel at ease for a bit. And being together with some familiar faces though not exactly the ones he knew, gave him a little peace of mind.

Chris tapped Sawamura's shoulder and smile assuredly. "Miyuki promised me that he'll give you proper service as a guest here. And while you're here, you can calmly think about your situation and maybe you'll find out the reason why you're being sent to this world."

"Right! Thank you, Chris-sen— Uhm… _sama_!"

" _Senpai_ is fine, Sawamura. You feel better that way right?"

Sawamura grinned wide. He felt at ease as he heard the familiar soft tone from Chris. It felt just like Chris from his world and he could feel more confident. Sawamura then glanced at Miyuki who was simply staring at them from the side.

 _If only he'd just like Chris-senpai…_

 _I won't feel this awkward with him…_

Sawamura stared for a bit before he suddenly opened his mouth. " _Nee_ …about the thing before…"

All the eyes in the room then turned to look at Sawamura. Silence filled the air as they waited for Sawamura to continue.

Sawamura cleared his throat before he continued. "You said that you're suspicious at me right?" He glanced at Miyuki. "Is it because we don't know each other? Cause we're strangers?"

"What do you want to say?" Miyuki replied in slight confused tone.

Sawamura looked straight at Miyuki's brown orbs for a moment before he said again. "I just want to that everything will be fine if we become friends right? And slowly, we can trust each other! Just like battery!"

"Battery?" Chris pulled up his brow confusedly while Furuya widened his eyes at that unfamiliar word.

Miyuki, on the other hand, stared at Sawamura with a stunned look on his face. He was dumbfounded by the blunt words that were beyond his belief. He didn't think he would hear those words again.

An image of young girl appeared inside Miyuki's mind. That young girl with the same brown eyes looked straight at him with a wide captivating smile.

 **"It's fine if we become friends right? With that, we can slowly trust each other!"**

Miyuki smiled as the voice of the girl ringing inside his mind, saying those words with smile. Another voice, different than the high-pitched one, then resonated, giving the reply.

 **"What a bold invitation."**

The smile on Miyuki's face turned into a smirk. He remembered clearly the feeling when he said those words. And that feeling now sprouted again inside his heart.

 _To think that there'll be another chance to hear those words again…_

Miyuki looked at Sawamura with a smirk on his face. The cold gaze that was there on his brown orbs had now gone. His eyes reflected a slight interest to the familiar brown orbs in front him. His smirk deepened.

"What a bold invitation, Sawamura Eijun. You sure we can be friends?"

"Don't worry! Even if I hate you, I won't mind to become friends with you." Sawamura smirked wide. The confidence that grew inside of him now had brought his mood better than before. He felt as if he's in his own world, where Miyuki that he knew was now standing in front of him.

"What a weird guy." Miyuki let out a soft chuckle without him realizing it. He couldn't help finding the man in front of him hilarious as he remembered how those brown orbs kept showing different kind of emotions from the first time he entered the room.

 _It'll be a bit interesting for now…_ He thought. _I think…_


	3. Chapter 3

**ACROSS THE BOUNDARY**

* * *

 **Bold words: Memories**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

"AAAGGGH! I'M SO BORED!"

Sawamura screamed loudly as he fell on his back on the hard tatami floor. His eyes were glaring in anger.

"What's with this prison-like service? I can't even go outside my room!" Sawamura grumbled loudly. "What's with ' _You're a guest here, make yourself comfortable_ ', AH?! He said that, but he won't let me out for just a bit! There'll be just guards here and there and everywhere!"

He clicked his tongue, showing a clear irritated look on his face. "Are you making fun of me, HUH?! Miyuki Kazuya!"

His voice echoed clearly in that spacious tatami room. Having no one in the room made Sawamura more irritated. It's not like he didn't like to be alone, it's just because he didn't have any option but to stay by himself in that room. And it's not like he didn't like the room too. That guest room was fancy and comfortable. But not be able to go out even for a bit wasn't the kind of treatment that he wanted.

"AARGH! I want to go out! I want to go out!"

Sawamura rolled his body left and right, getting more and more impatient. His body was already aching for some outdoor activities. He could feel all the joints in his body had become stiff and rigid. But every time he tried to come out, there'll be just some guards to bring him back. He even tried to get away together with Haruichi and Furuya every time they came to visit him together with Eiichi, but in the end, the answer was always no.

 _Haruichi was always…_

 **"** **Miyuki-sama is having a guest right now, so it's better for you to just stay here, okay?"**

 _And Furuya would just…_

 **"** **Don't come out and wander off by yourself. You'll make Miyuki-sama in trouble."**

A frown then appeared on his face. "Does he always have a guest every day? How many people did he see in just one week?!"

Sawamura blew up in anger. Every time he remembered that, Sawamura always couldn't control his temper. And then, it'd just end up with the same pattern, always.

 _I really need some exercises. Yeah, right! I need to go out! RIGHT NOW!_

He quickly turned his head and looked at the blue sky that was slightly seen from the wide open window on his right before he stood up, catching the clear sight of the vast blue sky.

"I'd rather to just go out than getting pissed off here. That's not me after all!" Sawamura smiled wide. A firm, resolute look was apparent on his face. Then he gazed down, seeing some guards and people walking in and out from that big mansion. "The problem is how can I go out huh?"

After a short while, Sawamura then walked approaching the closet fast and slid it open, scrutinizing its inside. He smirked as he took out the jeans and the shirt that were stacked beneath other the colorful _kosode, obi, hakama,_ and _kimono_ he got from Haruichi.

 _I don't really mind it, but I can't freely move or even run with these. And it's a bit breezy down there…_

His face went a bit red at the thought. Though those _kimonos_ were familiar to him, but to use it as everyday clothes felt a bit strange to him. It's still not that comfortable for him.

In few minutes, Sawamura immediately changed his clothes. He instantly took off all of his garments, the black _obi_ and grey _kosode_ , and put on the shirt and jeans fast. He smiled as he felt nostalgic wearing those, even though only a week had passed since the first time he came to that unfamiliar world.

 _Feels like it's been a month I'm here._

Sawamura glanced at the standing mirror across him, looking at his reflection. A speck of longing bloomed inside his heart. Seeing his reflection in shirt and jeans could only make Sawamura felt the desire that he'd been trying to bury deep inside of his heart.

 _I want to go back…_

He flinched as the thought slipped out for a moment. _What did I…_

Sawamura instantly shook his head hard. "There's no point thinking about that now! Right! I'll just have to do what I need to do now!"

Slowly, he walked to door. "And that is…" He opened door in a quick slide. "…to be able to go out freely!"

 _Yosh! There's no guard today!_ Sawamura glanced around fast, scrutinizing the surrounding outside his room. Then he instantly ran. All of his movements are swift and quiet. It all thanked to his experiences from the past days.

"Kekeke, I won't let myself to be caught that easily today!" He muttered softly.

With tip-toed steps, Sawamura carefully searched through the quiet hallway for the way to the first floor. From his past experiences, he'd be caught before he could see the stairs, since the mansion was too wide and the inside was partitioned like a maze. But now, Sawamura was confident enough to find the stairs in no time.

And just when he thought that, a voice called him from behind.

"Eijun-kun?"

That soft, high-pitched voice was Haruichi. He was sure of that.

"What are you doing here?"

Cold sweats ran down throughout his body. His mind was already petrified, leaving a blank space.

 _W-W-WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?!_

"Eijun-kun?"Haruichi called out again as he walked approaching Sawamura.

 _I-I-I-I-It's fine! It's just Haruichi, not the grumbling Furuya! If I say it honestly he might allow me to go outside!_

Sawamura gulped hard, swallowing the growing anxiety that petrified him. Slowly, he turned his head back to see Haruichi.

"M-Morning, Haruichi." He pulled up his right hand, trying to look as normal as he could.

"Good Morning, Eijun-kun."Haruichi smiled in reply. "Why are you wearing that again?"

"Uh…it's for a mood change." Sawamura showed a stiff grin. He felt more nervous as the time went on.

"Mm… But I think you better wear the attires that I gave to you. That too stands out and weird here." A smile formed again on Haruichi's face.

Sawamura could feel a hard stab on his chest from those gentle yet blunt words. He could only grin again. "Y-Yeah! You're right! It looks weird huh?"

"That's right. So it's better if you come back to your room and change your clothes, Eijun-kun." Haruichi's devil-like smile went wider a bit. "I'll accompany you."

"Eh?!Uh, no… no thanks. I can do it by myself." Sawamura felt like he got completely cornered without choices. But still, he refused to just give up and let his entire day just like the other days before.

 _I have to say something!_ Sawamura took a look at Haruichi's smiling face again. _Come on, me!Anything!_

"Well then, Eiju—"

"Haruichi!"Sawamura immediately interjected. He looked straight at Haruichi with firm gaze.

"What is it, Eijun-kun?" Haruichi simply smiled, not looking surprised by the sudden loud call.

Sawamura went quiet for seconds before he abruptly bent his body into a surprising, straight ninety degrees bow.

"PLEASE LET ME GO OUTSIDE, HARUICHI!"

Haruichi gasped in surprise. His smile faltered in a second.

"Eh?"

* * *

Far away at the northeast, the wind was blowing softly, scattering the spring's scent throughout the warm glow of the sun above. That blinding glow illuminated the rubbles and remains of what once a small village, surrounded by thick forest and mountains.

A shadow of a hooded man was painted on the deserted, dusty path. The man looked around before he finally pulled down the black hood.

"There's nothing left, huh?"

The man narrowed his eyes as the dusty wind and the blazing heat struck upon him in an instant.

"Are you sure you'll find something here, Chris?"

A small, vibrant voice was suddenly heard from his right side. A figure of big red-tailed hawk appeared all of a sudden, perching itself on Chris's right shoulder. The hawk looked at Chris with its sharp eyes.

Chris glanced at the hawk. "I hope so. I have to find anything that can explain the dragon's mark on Sawamura's hand."

"Ah, that man huh? He really is a strange human."

"Gin already said that Sawamura isn't from this world, but that didn't explain anything about the mark. So I'm searching some clues about that mark."

The hawk stared, looking silently at his owner's solemn face. "That mark is, indeed, a bad news. After all, it shouldn't be in existence anymore."

Chris slightly pulled up the corner of his lips, forming a wry smile. Dejection slightly reflected in his eyes. Seeing that, the hawk suddenly flapped its mighty wings and flied up.

"I'll search around the area. That way is faster." The hawk said in a softer tone than before.

Chris nodded in smile. "I count on you, Akane."

The hawk instantly hovered up on the vast blue sky right after it gave a small nod. Chris watched for a while before he turned his eyes to the rubbles and ruins in front of him.

Chris breathed deep. The sight in front of him was depressingly hollow and void of life. He couldn't imagine what kind of village it was before outbreak of unknown plague wrecked the village into ruins. The only thing left that could be known from that ruined village was the truth that it was a hidden village ruled by the fallen Sawamura's clan.

 _The clan that was the sole guardian of the holy maiden._

Every piece of memories of a small young maiden came into his mind. As he went reminiscing, he started to walk slowly, approaching each ruin of houses around the place.

He took his time to inspect every ruin that left. And every time he searched inside the ruins, it made him fascinated. The place that was so hollow, where death still could be feel in the air, strangely surrounded by a strange sensation that gave a serene feeling to every fiber of his being.

Chris frowned at the thought. "Is it because of the maiden's power?"

"It's more because of the flow of the pure _mana_ is abundant here."

A high-pitched voice was suddenly heard from above. Chris looked up and saw his partner, the red-tailed hawk, hovered above his head.

"Akane, you found something?"

"A deep in the forest ahead."

"Cave?" Chris furrowed his brows as he questioned.

"It's full of the holy _mana_ but there's a tint of _Kokuryuu_ 's _mana_ left inside. I think it's the place where _Kokuryuu_ 's remnant is sealed."

"What?" His eyes widened in an instant. Chris was surprised and exhilarated to know that the place he'd been trying to find all this years could be found in just one day like that.

"How can—?! We've been searching that place for years!"

"Well, we never thought about the possibility that it'd be here in this hidden village."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be too obvious and instantly judged that it's impossible for the seal to be in the same place where the key was." Chris brought his eyes down, wondering.

"It's not weird to think it like that. Only that, we're too late."

Chris narrowed his eyes. A glint of suspicion appeared in his eyes. "You mean… there's someone here before us?"

The hawk nodded. "I found a few pieces of talismans on the trees around the cave. From what I saw, I think there's a barrier around the cave that made it undetectable for outsiders. Y'know, for protection purpose..."

"Hmm...Broken talismans huh? So, someone else really did came here before us, and somehow found the cave..." His frown went deeper. "Or it's best to say that they already knew about the cave?"

"Let's just check it out, Chris."

Chris instantly looked up and gave a nod. "Right, let's go."

The hawk gave a small nod before it flied up high to lead the way. Seeing that, Chris immediately followed its track with quick steps.

* * *

Back on the wide mansion of Miyuki's clan, the noise of footsteps echoed throughout the large back yard of the mansion. The large grassy back yard that was supposedly for garden party where _sakura_ tree, beautiful fish pond, and few flowerbeds dyed the yard colorfully, felt like it turned into some training ground.

One person was seen running fast, leaving dust behind on his footsteps. The sight was so bizarre. Everyone that saw that from inside the mansion could only widen their eyes confusedly, as if seeing a mad person for the first time.

On the _engawa_ that faced the beautiful garden, a pink haired man was sitting as he kept his eyes on the man that kept running since few minutes ago. He tilted his body and leant on the pillar comfortably.

Then he called out loudly. "Eijun-kun, I think it's enough! It's almost noon!"

"HUH?!"Sawamura instantly halted his steps upon hearing the call.

"It's enough! You've been running for almost 15 minutes by now!"

"Eeeh?Haruichi-kun, I still can run more!"

"No, I can't let the guest faints because of something like this!"

"I won't!" Sawamura looked at Haruichi with hopeful eyes, but Haruichi simply shook his head.

In the end, with slouching shoulders, Sawamura then walked approaching Haruichi slowly.

"You meanie! Why can't you just let me do it until I'm satisfied?" Sawamura put his hands on his waist with his mouth pouting in dissatisfied. "It's been a long time since I can freely move my body like this."

"It's Miyuki-sama's order." Haruichi glanced up and smiled in reply.

"Miyuki- _SAMA_ again huh?"Sawamura folded his hands and furrowed his brows, slowly getting irritated. " _Nee_ , can you just tell me why Miyuki- _SAMA_ wants me to just stay inside the mansion, hmm? Haruichi-kun?"

"What are you saying, Eijun-kun? It's for your safety, of course."

"Safety?Safety huh?"Sawamura narrowed his eyes as he bore his face close to Haruichi. "Are you sure it's not because he still doesn't believe me? Or still…doubting my existence? Thinking I'm some kind of monster?"

"Ah…I don't think so, Eijun-kun." Haruichi, once again, simply smiled. "And you're too close."

"Hmph! I don't know what his reasons are but I'm not someone that can just stay inside room all days!" Sawamura retreated back as he shouted loudly. Anger was apparent in his tone. He continued, "If he'll be just like this, then I won't just stay still!"

"Eh? Eijun-kun?"Haruichi got surprised by the sudden outburst. He immediately went panic as he saw Sawamura quickly took a step up to the _engawa_ and walked away. "Eijun-kun, wait!"

"I'll let him hear my voice! My anger!"Sawamura fastened his pace.

Flustered, Haruichi quickly ran following Sawamura. "Eijun-kun, Miyuki-sama is having a meeting by now!"

"HAH! I won't be fooled with that reasoning again, Haruichi-kun! It's just his way to refuse me right? I've known that so much!" Sawamura stomped his way as he angrily uttered. "Hmph!How many times do you think he had refused me to just catch my mighty pitch in high school back then?! I won't back down that easily!

"What? Eijun-kun! You can't—!"

"Eijun-nii!Haru-nii!" A vibrant, high-pitched voice suddenly was heard from before them. Both of them looked ahead and saw a small figure of child approaching them.

"Oh! Eiichi! School's over?" Sawamura smiled wide. His face turned into a cheerful one as he walked fast, approaching Eiichi and giving the child a big hug.

Being up in Sawamura's arm, Eiichi grinned happily. "Yeah! I've finished my schedule for today! Right, Furu-nii?""

Eiichi took a glance at Furuya who was walking slowly following him from behind. Furuya nodded as a thin smile formed on his stoic face. "Yes, you've done well, Eiichi."

"Hehehe, then let's play, Eijun-nii!"

Sawamura smiled, seeing the excited look on Eiichi. "Okay! What do you want to play?"

"Hmm, hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek?" Sawamura glanced over the large back yard on his left. "Uhm… but this place is too big… Can we do it?"

He turned his eyes to Haruichi, looking slightly unsure. Realizing the glance, Haruichi pondered for a while.

"I think it'll be fine. We can use the back yard and the entire first floor for hiding places."

"Are you sure?" Furuya abruptly asked.

"It's fine. Miyuki-sama gave his permission to let Eijun-kun be outside today. And there're two of us now, right?"

Haruichi pulled up his lips casually, making Furuya sighed as he saw that. Then he glanced at Sawamura."Furuya-kun will be the seeker and the rest of us will be the ones that hide. Is it fine?"

"Huh? We'll be playing too? No, I mean, why am I the seeker?" Furuya looked at Haruichi in surprise.

"Yosh!"Sawamura grinned wide. "Oi, Furuya! Count till 100, okay?"

"I'm not saying I'll play."

" _Ganbatte_ , Furu-nii!"

"Like I said-"

"Just give it up, Furuya-kun." Haruichi tapped Furuya's shoulder and smiled. "One of us should be the seeker. We can't let Eiichi or Eijun-kun who is still new here be the seeker right?"

Furuya grunted as he looked away in displeased. Haruichi chuckled softly and tapped Furuya's shoulder once more before he walked away, following Sawamura and Eiichi who were already walking ahead.

"Eiichi, you'll be fine alone?" Sawamura looked a bit worried as he put Eiichi down from his arms.

Eiichi grinned wide. "I'm fine! I know many hiding spots! What about you, Eijun-nii?"

"Oioi, I'm a pro in this game, y'know!"

"Really?Me too!"

"Well then, let's win this, okay?"

"Mm!" Eiichi nodded excitedly. His face was blushing in happiness and excitement, making others smiled too in return.

"Yosh!"Sawamura then turned his steps fast into the mansion from the closest door, while Eiichi ran further to the mansion's entrance with his small steps.

Seeing how fast they left, Furuya could only sigh and turned his back, starting to count with his soft voice.

After a while, inside the mansion, Sawamura grinned excitedly, looking around for a place to hide. "Uwah, this mansion is too big. Where can I hide?"

"I recommend some vacant rooms inside the mansion." Haruichi's voice was suddenly heard from behind.

"Uwah!Harucchi! Why are you following me?"

"I've said that I can't let you hanging around unguarded."

"Tsk, Miyuki- _SAMA_ 's order again huh?" Sawamura clicked his tongue, irritated. "Why is he so hung up with me? It's not like I'll run away."

Haruichi pursed his lips into a thin smile. He muttered in a small voice. "I think he's just scared."

"Huh? Scared? Why is he scared of me?" Sawamura turned his face back curiously.

"No, that's not it. Anyway, Miyuki-sama is thinking of your safety, Eijun-kun. He already said that your existence is a bit risky here, right? You can be targeted by many people."

"I know, but what's it got to do with me? It's not like I'm a contractor who has cool guardian beast with me, like that silver little fox or your black _nekomata._ I'm just a normal human." Sawamura grumbled as he opened an empty room and went inside.

"It's about your _mana_ , Eijun-kun." Haruichi replied as he closed the door behind them quietly, while Sawamura looked for a place to hide inside that vacant room.

"That thing huh? I don't think that's true, Harucchi. I'm not even born from the lineage of priests. How can I have that holy _mana_ inside me?"

"Still, you're not safe, Eijun-kun."

"Then what?"Sawamura turned back with irritated look on his face. "Should I just spend the days inside the room and wait until Miyuki finds the way to get me back to my world? Don't joke with me! I don't want that!"

"Eijun-kun…"

"Besides, I can help too! I don't know how but I believe I can be some help. I'm the one with problem here! I can't just let him do all the work!" Sawamura turned his back again and started to rummage around the room.

Haruichi chuckled softly. _What a clumsy guy. That's his way being responsible huh?_

"Anyway, I'm done with just staying inside the room! At this rate, I don't even know if I can go back to my world or not. And I'm already a grown-up man. I don't need to be protected!"

Sawamura firmly said as he found an empty closet in the corner of the room. It's quite narrow but feeling that it's good place to hide, Sawamura then went inside, not knowing that Haruichi kept following him from behind

"Oi, wait! Harucchi, it's cramped here!" Sawamura shouted in whisper as he got pushed by Haruichi who was getting himself inside the narrow closet. "Why don't you find another place to hide?"

"Well, well, there's enough space right?" Haruichi simply smiled in reply, kept nudging Sawamura's left shoulder, pushing him into the deep corner of the closet.

"Both of us will be found out at the same time! What are you thinking?!"

"Relax,Furuya-kun isn't good at playing hide-and-seek. He can't find us that easily."

"That's not the problem here!" Sawamura retorted back. "Why do two guys have to stick together in this narrow closet? Can you just go with Eiichi? Believe me, I won't run away!"

"Well, well, don't be so agitated, Eijun-kun. I've told Nene to follow Eiichi. And as long as Eiichi doesn't leave the mansion, Gin will always know where Eiichi is."

Sawamura let out a resigned sigh. "What an easy way to stalk people. Don't tell me _he_ also supervises me using that small fox too?"

"Well, uh, I think…"

"Gaah! Not only having guards around my room but also mythical beast to stalking me all the time?! That's so irritating!" Sawamura lashed out abruptly. "Why doesn't he use that small fox for something other than watching people in secret? Isn't it just wasting its power when mythical beast can even be used in battle right?"

"Well, Gin is a bit different from any other mythical beasts. I've told you, haven't I?"

"About how they're born from the nature's energy you called _mana_ , right? But what's that makes Gin different? He's not that different with Nene, your _Nekomata_!"

"No, they're not the same, Eijun-kun. Gin is a divine beast, a few kind of mythical beast that holds holy _mana_ inside of them."

"Huh?" Sawamura blinked in surprise. "Wait, that small fox is divine beast?! It doesn't look like it!"

"What you saw before wasn't Gin's true form. He's actually a nine-tailed fox."

"Nine-tailed fox?! I didn't see those tails back then?!"

"I've said that it's not his true form right? Anyway, Gin already carries his duty with just simply in a blood pact with Miyuki-sama as the protector of this city."

Sawamura's mouth gaped slightly, looking in a daze. "Ah… you mean he creates barrier or something like that?"

Haruichi nodded. "But it's not the city barrier to be exact. Using the holy _mana_ inside him, Gin creates a divine shield that can repel any kind of cursed _mana_ from being born around the city."

"O...oh, that's great...?" Sawamura tilted his head confusedly. "Then, what you said before about holy _mana_ … Isn't it the same like me then?!

Haruichi's eyes flinched, looking slightly perturbed. "...Yeah, with a slight differences."

"Hmm… does that mean I can create that divine shield too?"

"No, that kind of ability belongs only to divine beast. The only way for human to use the holy _mana_ is only for sealing purpose."

"Huh? Sealing?" Sawamura blinked in surprise. "What's that?"

Haruichi stared at Sawamura in silent. His eyes strangely filled with dejection. "You know that _mana_ was none other than the world's life energy itself right? And the flow of pure, abundant life energy too that brings life to the existence of mythical beasts which help create stability within. However, that pure _mana_ can be easily contaminated, turning it into a vile energy that is called the cursed _mana_."

"Cursed?"

Nodding, Haruichithen continued as he glanced away. "Cursed _mana_ is born from death. Every living being will eventually dies. But even so, the feeling to life longer even for just a second will always be born inside our deepest part of mind. And that wish or regret eventually forms itself into a curse. An unspoken curse to the world, to the life itself."

Haruichi glanced back, tilting his head as he smiled bitterly. "The curse then lives on, accumulating itself until it becomes of what we know as the cursed _mana_. And since it can easily contaminate the pure _mana_ , erasing its existence is impossible. And as if knowing it beforehand, the world creates the divine beasts, the beasts that bear the purest _mana_ of all."

"So it's like that…"Sawamura casted his eyes down. He could feel how heavy the air around them became.

"...And for human who bears the holy _mana_ within them, since they're not the beast that is born from _mana_ , they can't use the holy _mana_ like the divine beast. They can only be _used_ as the container for the cursed _mana_."

"Used...?"

Haruichigave a small nod, smiling bitterly. "Holy _mana_ is simply a collection of pure _mana_ that is unstained from any kind of curses. And because of its dense purity, it can purify the cursed _mana_ that brings calamities. But unfortunately, human can't see or feel _mana_. so it's impossible for us to control it. That's why, the only way to use the holy _mana_ in human's body is to let it purify the cursed _mana_ by itself inside their body."

"Ooh… but that would mean those people are strong, cool people right?Since they can purify the cursed _mana_ by themselves."Sawamura suddenly grinned wide, Sparkles glimmering inside his eyes.

"Uh…well, it can be said like that too…?" A surprised smile appeared on Haruichi's face.

 _Ugh...He didn't hear me at all..._

Haruichi then sighed softly, feeling weary all of a sudden. "Anyway, with that said, you should understand why Miyuki-sama forbids you to go out, okay?"

"...well, more or less…" Sawamura replied in a pout, looking slightly unwilling. "But still, I don't think that keeping me inside the room would mean protecting me. I'm not that weak too!"

Hearing the grumble, Haruichi chuckled softly.

"Why are you laughing? I'm not joking, Haruichi-kun!"

"Ah, no, sorry. It's just that, I just found out that Miyuki-sama and you are strangely clumsy."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Haruichi turned his face slowly, staring straight back at Sawamura.

"Miyuki-sama simply wants you in safe, but he's too overthinking it. On the other hand, you want to help but you don't know why. Isn't it the same?"

"Eh? What is it?"

"The way both of you think for each other but don't know how to reveal those feelings right?"

Sawamura widened his eyes in surprise, flustered.

 _W-W-What is Haruichi saying? Thinking for each other? Why is he talking as if that Miyuki Kazuya cares for me?_

"H-Hmph! I don't think that he's that thoughtful to me! All he likes to do is teasing and irritating people right?! Isn't it just his way to get rid of troublesome things?!"

Staring with his lips pursed tight, Haruichi pondered for a while. There's a strange hesitation reflected on his face, before he finally let out a voice.

"...I don't know about Miyuki-sama in your world, but one thing that I can say…"

Haruichi pulled up his lips slightly. The smile on Haruichi's face looked oddly sorrowful and sad in Sawamura's eyes.

"Miyuki-sama is like that because he simply doesn't want to lose anything again. The fear from not be able to protect someone dear to you is far more agonizing than anything and what happened five years ago was something that even I, don't want it to be repeated again."

Behind that soft, whispering voice, Sawamura could feel there's a grief and sadness hidden. Realizing that, Sawamura could only purse his lips tight, not knowing what words he could say. He just simply drowned in his thought.

 _So there's something that happened five years ago…_

 _Five years ago…?_

 _Doesn't that mean…_

The bewilderment on Sawamura's face was obvious. That look gave Haruichi no choice. He knew Sawamura had realized even for the slightest, the clue that was left behind in his words. With a nervous gulp, Haruichi braved himself and opened his mouth again.

"…Have you ever thought why you never meet the Lady of House even once, Eijun-kun?"

Waking up from his thought, Sawamura turned his head fast. "Lady of House? You mean… Miyuki's wife?"

Haruichi nodded. Seeing that, Sawamura pondered for a moment. "I don't think I have. Rather, it didn't pass on my mind even for a bit, since, y'know, learning about this world is already too much for me."

 _Yeah… I completely forgot about that matter…_ Sawamura thought inwardly, feeling a bit down all of a sudden.

Haruichi let out a soft sigh. "Ah…right, I should've known…"

"Well…what's about her? Is there…" His brown orbs flinched wide as his words stopped abruptly. Sawamura unintentionally realized where the conversation would lead him to.

 _Don't tell me… she's the one that…_

A thin smile, with sadness reflected in his eyes, once again appeared on Haruichi's face. "Like what you think, Eijun-kun. Five years ago, Miyuki-sama lost his wife in an accident."

* * *

 **A Bond Painted by Blood**

* * *

The sun was already high up on the sky at the time Chris found the cave.

The darkness that dwelled inside that hollow was endless. An eerie tranquility around the cave made a slight of hesitation arose inside of his mind. Chris stared at the entrance to the darkness inside, pondering.

"Do you think we need to activate a barrier around us before we go inside?"

His red-tailed hawk, Akane, slightly floated down, bringing herself close to Chris. "I don't think it's needed. The cursed, impure _mana_ from _Kokuryuu_ 's soulless body isn't that dangerous. It'll make you easily get tired and dizzy, but it's not life-threatening."

"So it's like that…" Chris glanced back at the entrance, staring, before finally stepped into that dark cave.

That dark cave was unexpectedly huge. The clean concave surface of that cave was high and the path was wide enough for five people to walk side by side. It's not hard to recognize that the cave was artificial. And it was made for one purpose.

 _The seal ground of Kokuryuu's soulless body…_

Chris then quickened his pace, walking a bit faster to reach the deepest part of that cave. And in just a few minutes, few big columns were seen. Those columns, lining on the end of that cave, were looked like a huge prison. It's not hard for Chris and Akane to realize that it's the place they'd been searching for.

"So, this is where _Kokuryuu_ 's body is sealed." Chris glanced around, taking the entire sight in front of him.

"We really are too late…" Akane suddenly uttered. Her voice became stern and wary.

"What do you mean?"

"…I don't feel any trace of _Kokuryuu_ 's dark, cursed _mana_ from that prison. The cursed _mana_ that I've been feeling since before seems just the remains, not the one that should've come from that cursed beast. No wonder it feels a bit odd."

"You can feel the difference?"

"There's no beast that wouldn't know, Chris. _Kokuryuu_ is nothing other than a lump of dark, cursed _mana_ that comes into shape. The cursed _mana_ that emanates from his body is different from the cursed _mana_ that swarms around the nature. It's darker, denser, and tremendously vile. Even it's from its soulless body, it should be there."

"So it means… the body isn't here?"

"It's the only plausible reason."

Right after he heard the answer, Chris instantly ran approaching those big columns. The sudden move got Akane surprised, but she immediately followed behind. In an instant, Chris and Akane finally stood in front of those big columns, scrutinizing what inside of those was.

"There's…nothing?!" Chris widened his eyes in utter shock. He almost couldn't believe what he saw, even though Akane already warned him.

Seeing the dark, empty space behind those columns made Chris clicked his tongue in frustration. The fact that the thing that should've been there was gone gave Chris a bad premonition. And all that came into his mind was simply unpleasant thoughts.

"This isn't good, Akane. We should go back to Seiran quickly!" Chris uttered fast, immediately turning his steps back to the cave's entrance.

"Right, it's better to tell Yuuki and Miyuki fast." Akane glided fast, following Chris's steps that became faster and faster.

"More than that, if what I assumed about that mark was right, then Sawamura is in danger!"

Akane glanced, confused by Chris's words. "About the possibility that he's the bearer of _Kokuryuu_ 's soul? But there isn't any trace of _Kokuryuu_ 's cursed _mana_ inside of that man! Besides, that man isn't from this world right?"

"Yeah, I thought that too. That's why I'm searching for morecluesabout that dragon mark. But if that mark is really the same mark that the bearer of Kokuryuu's soul should have, then everything falls into one conclusion."

"What do you mean?"

"You said that there's still the cursed _mana_ left behind in that cave right? It can only mean that it's just barely a few days from the time the body got brought out!" Chris narrowed his eyes, glaringly. "And Sawamura came here only a week ago. Don't you think it's strange?"

Akane's red eyes widened in a flinch, realizing what Chris wanted to say. "…If it's like that, then you're right. He's in danger."

Chris clicked his tongue again, looking more frustrated. "Only people who create a blood pact with mythical beast will have a kind of mark somewhere on their bodies. Even though Sawamura already said that he had that mark since he was born, but it's just too unthinkable for someone who isn't born in this world to have that mark, that dragon-shaped mark! That's why I thought there must be something more behind his sudden appearance."

"That's true. A beast shaped mark in human's body is none other than a mark of belonging, the sign of lifetime bond between human and mythical beast. So it's impossible for human that doesn't have a bond with mythical beast to have that. Except that the bond is inherited from the first contractor to their descendants."

The moment Akane said that, Chris instantly stopped his track. The bright light that came from the cave's entrance that was just right in front of them illuminated the apparent, stunned look on Chris's face. His eyes went wide, looking as if he just realized about that matter.

"…inherited…" He muttered softly.

 _I've already thought that it's impossible, but if this is about Kokuryuu, the strongest cursed beast… then it might be possib—_

"Chris, whathappened?" Akane suddenly asked, seeing Chris stood still in silent.

Hearing the call, Chris instantly looked up. "Akane, get into your real form. We need to go fast."

"Alright."Akane nodded and quickly went out of the cave to the open ground right in front of the cave. In a quick, crimson fire suddenly appeared around Akane's feather and enveloped her fully. Then abruptly, a huge form of red-tailed hawk, with red yellowish fire around its feet and tail, came into sight right after the crimson fire disappeared.

Seeing that his partner is in her true form, the fire hawk, Chris instantly approached her as she hovered down. Chris then quickly mounted on Akane's back and tapped her back gently.

"Let's go, Akane."

The fire hawk replied by flapping its wings, readying herself to fly up to the sky. And in just a moment, the hawk and Chris were already high on the sky.

* * *

Sounds of whisper were heard in the moment Furuya passed through one closed room.

Furuya stared at the door of that room. Being the person that guarded and lived in that mansion for almost more than five years, Furuya knew that the room was an empty room. Lots of empty rooms in the first floor were simple parlors that purposefully for receiving important guest. And knowing that Sawamura didn't know the mansion that well, Furuya couldn't help realizing that he might be choosing the closest, empty room for a place to hide.

 _They must be here…_ Nodding to his own thought, Furuya then slid the door slowly.

Right after the door was opened, the voices became more audible. Furuya let out a soft sigh, feeling slightly disappointed with the result of the game.

 _He's too easy to read…_

Slowly, with careful steps, Furuya tracked down where the voices where inside that room. And suddenly, a louder voice was heard from the closet on the left edge of the room.

"—I don't think that he's that thoughtful to me! All he likes to do is teasing and irritating people right?! Isn't it just his way to get rid of troublesome things?!"

 _Ah, that's Sawamura's voice._ Furuya thought as he heard the voice clearly. _What's the meaning of hiding if you just screaming and talking that loud…_

A sigh escaped his mouth again. Furuya then continued, turning his steps toward the closet. As he got closer, he gradually could hear Haruichi's soft voice too.

 _Why is Haruichi hiding together with Sawamura?_ Furuya tilted his brow confusedly. _Do they really want to play this game in the first place?_

Furuya then stopped in front the closet's door, waiting for the right time to surprise them. He pondered for a while, before he flinched in surprise, hearing the despondent tone of Haruichi's voice.

"…Have you ever thought why you never meet the Lady of House even once, Eijun-kun?"

 _Haruichi?What's he—_

"Lady of House? You mean… Miyuki's wife?"

The clear sound of Sawamura's voice took his attention. Furuya suddenly got anxious as he gradually realized what Haruichi would say. A feeling that he had to stop Haruichi for talking further grew inside him. Even more when he remembered what Miyuki had warned them before.

Just as his hand reached for the door, Haruichi had already opened his mouth again.

"Like what you think, Eijun-kun. Five years ago, Miyuki-sama lost his wife in an accident."

 _That—!_

In an instant, Furuya slammed the closet's door open, surprising Haruichi and Sawamura who were hiding inside.

"F-F-Furuya!"Sawamura screamed out unconsciously as he saw Furuya standing in front of them.

"Oh? That fast." Haruichi simply smiled. Slowly, he moved himself out of the closet. Haruichi then stretched his body right after he's outside the closet.

"Ah…finally I can come out from that cramped place."

"Haruichi! This is your fault!" Sawamura shouted angrily. He looked so frustrated and glared angrily.

"Sorry, Eijun-kun. Miyuki-sama told me only until lunchtime. And that is now." Haruichi showed a laid-back smile, looking all innocent.

"Ugh! Haruichi-kun, can you tell another reason other than that? It made me so angry to hear it again!" With a face twisted in frustration, Sawamura slowly went out from the closet too. He quickly straightened himself, sending a glare to Haruichi again.

Haruichi simply smiled again, casually. "Give it up, Eijun-kun. Miyuki-sama is the one in control here."

"Oh really? Then I should complain right at his face, shouldn't I?!" Loudly yelling out, Sawamura stomped his way to the door fast.

"Ah, wait! Eiju—"

"What were you two talking about before?" Furuya abruptly interjected.

Haruichi simply turned his face back, looking at Furuya with a knowing face. "It's fine, Furuya-kun. I didn't say anything about _that_ matter."

Furuya stared still. A slight suspicion was apparent in his gaze. Knowing that, Haruichi simply sighed. "About what you heard before, that's just because I thought it's better for Sawamura to know it now, rather than he asks it in front of Eiichi or Miyuki-sama later."

Furuya widened his eyes for a moment before he's back to his stoic self again, accepting the reason that Haruichi uttered. He then followed Haruichi who was trying to calm Sawamura from confronting Miyuki face to face.

"Eijun-kun, we still have to find Eiichi right? Calm down for bit." Haruichi tapped Sawamura's shoulder, halting his steps.

"I'm calm! Anyway, we can just find Eiichi and then go to Miyuki right?" Sawamura shouted with his face still looked irritated, shrugging off Haruichi's hand.

Sawamura then came out of the room from the wide open door. Haruichi could only sigh while kept following behind and Furuya simply watched them in silent.

But unknowing to them, sounds of footsteps were slowly approaching them, closing into the room where they were. And right when Sawamura put his step outside the room, he's greeted by a familiar voice.

"You're still out? And what's with that strange outfit again?"

Sawamura instantly turned his head to the voice, widening his eyes in surprise.

"Miyuki…" With muttered voice, Sawamura looked at the figure of man on his left approaching him.

A sigh escaped from Miyuki's mouth. "What about you try to add _san,_ maybe?"

"Oh well, I'll even add _sama_ if you stop keeping me in my room." Sawamura narrowed his eyes, slightly pouting.

"Nah, I'll pass. It'll feel weird to hear that from you." Miyuki said in laid-back tone, staring keenly.

"Oh really? That helps me out. I don't want to call you like that too!" Sawamura replied with a glare.

Seeing that, a light smirk found its way on Miyuki's face. Amusement was painted on his gaze. "What a cheeky guy. Shouldn't you try to be more polite if you want to ask something?"

Sawamura flinched. "T-That's because you're being so awful! Besides, you're not going to let me out that easily, right?"

"Well, I'm considering it, actually. But now, I don't know if I should let you or not." Miyuki tilted his head, smirking playfully.

The way Miyuki tried to tease him brought a surge of nostalgic feeling inside. Sawamura stared with wide eyes, almost not believing what he saw in front of him.

 _That smirking face… Just like the usual Miyuki…_

Unknowingly, his lips curled up widely. A feeling of relief suddenly filled him inside."Geez, what an irritating four eyes, though you're not wearing it now."

The unexpected, genuine smile that was showed upon him, made Miyuki suddenly looked stern. A slight pained look flashed inside his eyes.

"…you're so lively…"

"Huh? Of course I am! Do you think I'll be depressed just because I'm in this strange situation? That's so not me!" Sawamuragrinned smugly before he turned looking all serious. "Anyway, I really want you to let me out. I promise I won't give you any trouble! I'll also try to search the way to go back to my world, so please just let me out, okay?"

Miyuki stared in silent, looking deep in his thought. "You sure you won't give me trouble?"

"Eh?" Sawamuraflinched before his eyeswent glancing back and forth nervously. "Ah, well, I can't say that so sure…but…uh…I'll try!"

Sawamura grinned as wide as he could, trying to look convincing. However, it simply made Miyuki let out a long sigh. "I don't believe you."

"Wha—"

"But I believe my knights." Miyuki interjected fast. "Haruichi or Furuya. One of them should be with you wherever you go."

Sawamura blinked in surprise. He didn't expect Miyuki would be that cooperative."H-Hmm, that's not bad, I think…"

"Haa…I don't to babysit a grown-up man like you." Furuya suddenly muttered. A heavy, unwilling sigh was heard.

"Wha—?! Do you think I want to stick with you all the time?" Sawamura turned back, glaringly shouted at Furuya behind him. In reply, Furuya simply turned his face away. And that made Sawamura got more irked than before.

Seeing that, Haruichi came in between fast. "Well, well, calm down, both of you." He tapped both Sawamura and Furuya's shoulder gently with smile on his face. But that still didn't stopped Sawamura from glaring at the calm yet unwilling look on Furuya's face.

Unknowing to them, a soft sigh escaped from Miyuki's lips.

 _What a bunch of lively guys._ He thought as he stared at Haruichi and Furuya. An unspoken sadness briefly appeared on his face.

 _Who thought I'll be seeing them in such relaxed faces_ again. He thought as he deliberately closed his eyes, as if refusing to see that upsetting familiar sight any longer.

Slowly, he walked away. He passed them quietly, without turning his face even once. And when he reached intersection between the main hall and the passage where he was, he's ambushed by the appearance of Kuramochi, leaning on the wall on his left side..

"It's a real fuck-up sight, don't you think?" Kuramochi abruptly said as he glanced at Miyuki, smirking.

"So you're here? Why don't you let Sawamura see your face?" Miyuki simply glanced back without faze.

"Nah, I still can't catch up with this weird situation. It's only been three days after I came home and I still can't really believe it." Kuramochi straightened up. The _katana_ on his waist made a clanking sound as he stood up straight. "I'm surprised that you're this calm. You even call his name so easily."

"…Do you think I'm calm, Kuramochi?"

The despondent tone in Miyuki's voice made Kuramochi widened his eyes. A slight of suspicion grew inside Kuramochi's gaze. "...You…"

Seeing his friend's surprised look, Miyuki could only pull a smirk. "You don't have to look like that, y'know. It's not like Sawamura's presence would shake me that much."

Kuramochi stared in silent, with eyes gazing sharply. "…If you say that, then I won't say anything."

The reply made Miyuki closed his eyes as his smirk faltered into a thin smile. He strode away fast, walking further to the corridor ahead with Kuramochi following behind. His eyes darkened. A glint of dejection filled his eyes.

 _Yeah… it's nothing…_

 _It's nothing more than a fleeting dream…_

Miyuki then shut his eyes, as if trying to erase everything that was reflected in his eyes before.

But unknowingly, a pair of brown eyes keenly watched his back from afar, with gaze filled with longing and sadness.

 _You finally look like yourself a bit huh?_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm really sorry for everyone who is waiting for this story to be updated .**

 **I kinda forgot to upload in this site even though it's already been updated in my other writing site. So I want to tell everyone that you can check the faster updated version in Ao3. But I want you to know that this isn't because I don't like writing here, it's just that I've been too focused in that site so I sometimes forget that I have to update the story here too.**

 **I won't say I'm gonna stop updating here but it's just a kind of notification that you who prefer to read in Ao3 can also access my stories there :) BTW,** **my ID is same, only you change 'the dot.' with the underscore (_)**

 **Well then, please enjoy this new chapter :)**

* * *

 **Bold words: Memories**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 _Grace was in all her steps_

 _Love was in all her gaze_

 _Through years, the memories of you shall live forever_

 _Until the day we meet again_

The epitaph that was beautifully carved on the tomb in front of me squeezed my heart as I read each words carefully.

The willow's branches above me were dancing slowly, swaying at the slight graze of the wind. I looked up, remembering how beautiful this place was when she was still here, _Alive_.

Recalling those bittersweet memories almost made my mind went blank. I breathed deep, feeling the cold air hit my nose. The sky was still dark and the sun was still in its slumber. As far as my gaze perceived, mists were everywhere, clouding upon my surrounding. Even so, I knew perfectly where I stood.

 _Because that place was, forever, always my precious._

"We'll finally meet again." My gaze stared back at the daffodils I put before on the tomb. "Wait for a bit, my lady. I'll definitely set everything right…"

 _Just like what it was supposed to._

I gave my last pray before I turned my back, gazing upon the misty surface of the small waterfall on the steep cliff far at the left. The sound of water falling filled this hollow field with a subtle serenity.

 _Such a peaceful place for you to sleep without being disturbed._

I looked up at the dawn sky, smiling bitterly. _Sadly, you're not here…_

 _Not even once..._

* * *

 **Green Eyed Wolf**

* * *

"Haah… it's almost one month…"

Sawamura let out a long sigh, loudly enough to make Haruichi and Furuya put their attention to him. Sitting together under a huge tree at the backyard of the mansion, both of them took a glance on the brown haired man between them.

"What's with the long sigh?" Haruichi inquired. "Getting bored here?"

"Nah, that's not it. It's just… I still don't know a way to go back to my world… And it's almost the end of the month. Isn't that bad?" Sawamura gave a dispirited response. His face showed terribly weary look.

"You're still thinking about that? I thought you've already accept your fate." Furuya suddenly retorted, calmly with his stoic face.

"Oi, that's a different matter, I'm already okay with living here, but that doesn't mean I don't want to go home." Sawamura replied as he lied himself on the grassy ground. He looked up on the sky. "I still have many things to do in my own world. And I can't just leave it. "

"Ah, you mean your dream?" Haruichi asked.

Sawamura nodded slightly. "And it won't be just a dream! I'll definitely become a pro player and the best pitcher in Japan, no, the world!" He threw his fist up on the air, looking all excited.

"The world huh?" Furuya sneered slightly. "You think you can do it?"

"Why not? It's better to aim higher than something that you can easily reach! And for your information, you're much more brazen than me! You'd already talking about becoming best in Japan in your second year and put everyone in the team on edge. Though, I can't deny that it's cool..."

"Furuya-kun is more brazen than you?! That's new." Haruichi pulled his brows up, looking slightly in disbelief.

"That's not me, of course. Haruichi, did you just believe that?"

"Well, yeah, you're so quiet and stoic. But your face tells everything. Almost like you're speaking using your expression only. It's strange and funny, but well, that's you." Sawamura chuckled as he grinned wide, looking at Furuya with such clear brown eyes. His gaze showed the honesty in his words, proving that it wasn't just a flattery.

Furuya and Haruichi stared at him with wide eyes. A slight disturbance was seen on their face, though both of them quickly erased it, turning to their usual self. Even so, both of them became quiet. None of them was talking. And it completely made the mood turned awkward, though Sawamura was the only one who didn't realize it.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, what's with this awkwardness? Am I in the middle of shy gathering of young teenagers?"

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind of them.

Haruichi and Furuya instantly recognized the voice and stood up, while Sawamura quickly straightened himself as he turned back.

"Kuramochi-senpai?!" Sawamura yelled out in surprise.

"Ooh, just like what I heard. You really knew our names huh?" Kuramochi smirked as he leant his side onto the tree where Sawamura and the others were resting underneath it.

Wearing fiery red sleeveless _kosode_ with white _hakama_ made Kuramochi looked magnificently standing out than the other knights. With two long _katana_ at each of his side, it made Sawamura realized that Kuramochi wasn't in the same level with Haruichi and Furuya.

"How's the war?" Furuya suddenly asked.

"Nothing much. The enemy was too weak. There's still a long time before they can try to breach our nation's border."

"Then it still just like before? That's too strange." Haruichi muttered, looking conflicted.

"Yeah, it feels like they're toying with us." Kuramochi clicked his tongue, looking irritated. "There must be something behind their moves."

"Uh… sorry to disturb, but… what do you mean with war? Are we not in peace here?" Sawamura abruptly asked. He looked slightly hesitant yet curious.

"Nah, an outsider like you don't have to know. Knowing won't make you any good. Besides, you have your own problem to solve right?"

"Well...that's true…" Sawamura pouted a bit, looking slightly disappointed. "But at least, this city is safe right?"

"Who knows? There can be a cursed beast sneaking into the city by now." Kuramochi shrugged off while smirking playfully.

"Please don't say things like that, Kuramochi-senpai." Haruichi quickly retorted.

"I'm just joking." Kuramochi casually brushed it off before he turned his gaze at Sawamura. "Well, about what you said before, we really are living in your world too?"

"Uh…" Feeling hesitant, Sawamura trailed off.

 _It'll be fine right? I won't change history, er, future, or something like that right…?_

 _Besides, I've already told that to Haruichi and Furuya, though they don't look like they believe me._

"Ehm...about that, well, it's...true…" Sawamura looked obviously reluctant to reply. He just realized that the information that he leaked about his world might change something in that world. And he didn't want anything to do with that change.

"Hmm…" Kuramochi simply hummed, thinking in silent. "Miyuki and I are also there right?"

"Uh, yeah, both of you are our upperclassman."

"Heeh, that's why you call Chris-san and Miyuki as senpai huh? That's interesting. How about both of them?" Kuramochi glanced at Furuya and Haruichi before turned back to Sawamura.

"Er...yeah, they're too." Sawamura nodded slightly.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we're in the same age."

"Hmmm…" Kuramochi then simply stared with an enigmatic gaze. And that strangely made Sawamura got all nervous.

"Uh… is there anything else you want to know again…?" Sawamura hesitantly asked.

"Well then, there isn't any kind of mythical beast in your world?"

"No. But beast like nine-tailed fox or _nekomata_ are kinds of demons that appear in folk tales of my country, so I can say I'm a bit familiar. But still, they're not exist."

"So, technically, your world and ours are two different world which existed in different timeline and universe…" Kuramochi paused. He looked Sawamura with the same enigmatic gaze again. "...And the question is… how can you get here, right?"

Sawamura's eyes widened at the sudden remark. It felt like Kuramochi got ahold of him as he pointed out the one thing that always had bothered him since he came to that world.

"...Do you, maybe, know something… Kuramochi-senpai?" With a soft, anxious voice, Sawamura uttered his curiosity.

"How can I know something that you don't even know?" Kuramochi shrugged off. "Besides, you're already gone home if the answer is something that easily can be found."

"Right… it won't be that easy huh?" Sawamura sighed and went back to his former position, lying on the grassy ground.

"You should ask Miyuki or Chris-san about that. Or maybe, Gin."

"Someone's calling me?" A chirpy voice suddenly heard as thick white fog abruptly appeared in the air. A small white fox then jumped out from the white fog onto Sawamura's chest.

"Uwaa! You-!"

"Ooh! We meet again, dear Lady." The small fox smiled as he saw Sawamura.

"La-! Oi, that's not funny, fox. Do I look like a girl?" Sawamura scrunched up, looking irritated.

"Ups! Right, you're a boy. But your face...uhm, looks a bit misleading, so that's not entirely my fault." The fox firmly uttered his defense, not wanting to be blamed.

"Huh?! Misleading? You mean there's a girl who looks like me?!" Sawamura furrowed his brows in disbelief.

"Of cou-"

"A-ah, Gin-sama! Nice to see you here!" Haruichi suddenly picked the small fox up in his hands. He looked slightly tensed with few of sweats appearing on his face. "W-what makes you come here?"

"Ooh, Haruichi. How's your day? I heard that you became the guardian of our guest here. Is it fun?" The small fox grinned innocently. He jumped from Haruichi's hand onto Kuramochi's shoulder with a light step. The figure of him made he really looked like a small, cute fox rather than a divine beast. Even Sawamura couldn't help but to see it just like a moving fluffy toy.

"Uh...yeah, I think so."

"Kazu-chan likes both of you, so, you'll always be the guard for anything that he holds dear." The small fox smiled as he glanced at Haruichi and Furuya. "I count on you, Haruichi, Satoru."

"Certainly, Gin-sama." Furuya and Haruichi responded at the same time. Their gaze are firm and straight. It's no doubt that for both of them, Miyuki was more than just a Liege.

Sawamura couldn't help but to admire the strong bond between them, knowing that it's a different kind of bond that they had in his world.

 _It's kinda cool…_ Sawamura looked at their friends with eyes filled with a slight yearning. _If I was born in this world, would I be the same like them? Become a knight and serve Miyuki-senpai?_

"Nah, not him. I don't want to serve him." Shaking his head, he immediately dismissed the thought.

"Hm? Did you say something, Eijun-kun?" Haruichi turned his head, hearing the soft mumble from Sawamura.

"Huh? No, it's nothing." Sawamura simply grinned, not wanting to think that matter even further. Quickly, he focused his attention to the small fox. "Er...you called Gin right?"

"What is it, our dear guest?"

"Do you know anything about why I got here or something like that? Y'know, I don't really understand how magic or uhm… _mana_ works here, so if there's anything you know..."

With his slanted eyes, the small fox stared at Sawamura for a moment before he pulled up a smile. "Very well. I shall tell you a few thing that I found out about you recently."

"Gin-sama?! Are you sure-?!" Haruichi abruptly let out a voice. He looked somehow anxious and surprised.

"It's okay, Haruichi. Trust me." The small fox gave an honest smile. His voice sounded firm and dependable. It made Haruichi closed his mouth and locked away whatever words that wanted to leave out from his lips.

The small fox then turned back to Sawamura. "Well then, Eijun-chan, what do you really want to know first?" He jumped off from Kuramochi's shoulder and approached Sawamura who still sat unmoving from his position on the ground.

With a slight pause, Sawamura slowly opened his mouth. "...Well, it'd be about why I came to this world, and of course, for what purpose..."

His face slowly turned dark and gloomy. Even though, he's trying to keep it sealed inside, the tremendous anxiety and fear still lingered deep inside his heart and it kept making him thinking the worst situation all the time.

Haruichi and Furuya could only look at each other in silent, not knowing what the right words to say. Seeing the silence grew between those young man, the small fox then uttered in his cute voice.

"About that, it's still a mystery how a human from the other world can come to this world. But one thing that is certain, the only thing that capable to do that unworldly miracle is a divine or higher class beast. Meaning that you're pulled by someone using the supreme _mana_ from divine or higher class beast. Someone like Kazu-chan."

"Someone did that? Someone who is able to have a beast like you? But for what-" Sawamura looked incredibly in shock. It's hard to accept that someone that he didn't know was making him trapped in that inscrutable situation.

The small fox pondered for a while. "I can just say that the perpetrator needs you. I don't know for what, but using tremendous _mana_ just for pulling someone from another world won't be for a simple joke. I can say for sure that he'll search for you, Eijun."

Sawamura eyes widened, looking like he finally took a grasp of something. "Then I should let myself to be seen! Somebody pulled me to this world and he's searching for me! I can't be just stay still if I want to go back!" He abruptly stood as he exclaimed loudly. His eyes lit brightly in all seriousness.

"Wait, wait, wait, you two." Kuramochi suddenly interjected. "Are you forgetting something, eh, Sawamura Eijun?"

"W-What?" Seeing the familiar _yankee_ tone from Kuramochi made him flinched. It felt like the usual pattern when Kuramochi would scold or strangle him.

"Didn't Miyuki tell you to stay still? Maybe you can go everywhere in this town with Furuya and Haruichi, but it doesn't mean you can bring us trouble."

"But I-!"

"Do you understand how dangerous that someone would be? He has a contract with divine-class beast, it won't be just an ordinary folk."

Sawamura shut his lips tight. He knew what danger that awaited, but still he couldn't just give up that easily. "...Then what should I do?! It won't like anything will happen if I just walking around or staying inside reading books that I don't even understand!"

He shouted out loudly, letting all the frustration that sleep inside of him exploded. His eyes slowly glistened with tears. "...I don't even know if I became a dead person in my world…"

Sawamura turned his head down, trying to hide his teary eyes. The air between them became so heavy. Not even anyone tried to open their mouths. Only the small cricket sound were heard within that awkward mood. But not too long, the small fox suddenly let out a small sigh, breaking the silent. "Yoichi, you said too much."

Kuramochi glanced at the small fox before he also sighed softly. "Ah, my bad. I did say too much. But still, hear me, Sawamura."

The way Kuramochi called him with a softer tone, made Sawamura glanced up. Seeing that, Kuramochi continued. "I said that not just for you, but for Miyuki too."

"What do you mean…"

"Just know that Miyuki did his best to search the way for you to come back to your world." Kuramochi straightened up, slowly turning his back. "Don't you think that getting in trouble is the least thing you should do for him?"

The word got him struck. He recalled when Miyuki gave him the freedom that he wanted. Even though he was somewhat distant all this time, he knew that Miyuki would never take his eyes off from everything.

 _Even before he became a captain, he always looked at everyone in the team…_

Sawamura finally looked a bit calm. _Miyuki-senpai had helped me enough. Right, I can't trouble him._

A sigh escaped from his mouth. "I was wrong too, Kuramochi-senpai." A faint smile then appeared on his face.

Kuramochi simply shrugged before he walked away, leaving the rest behind. Sawamura and the others watched in silent before the small fox finally broke the silence.

"Well then, do you have any other question?"

Sawamura along with Haruichi and Furuya instantly turned their attention to the small fox. The small fox stared at Sawamura with a slight expectation, and that rose another curiosity inside him.

"About that 'someone', do you think you'll know when he comes?"

His cute, slanted eyes slightly opened, showing the red, piercing glow of his orbs. "Who do you think I am?" He smirked proudly. "I'm the great Silver Fox, Eijun-chan."

Seeing that, Sawamura flinched before smirk found its way on his face. "That's so reassuring, Gin."

"Just relax, Eijun-chan. I won't ever let our dear guest to be hurt, especially you who are more than just a guest for us."

"Huh? What do you-"

"Bye bye." In an instant, the small white fox abruptly disappeared into thin air, leaving traces of white thick fog instead. It was so sudden that it made Sawamura gaped dumbly before he realized that the fox had already gone.

A sigh was the only thing that he could utter. _What's with that appearing and disappearing tricks? Is he a ninja?!_

"Gin-sama is always so sudden." Haruichi let out a soft sigh. "You have to know that he's always like that. Y'know, being so unpredictable and full of mischief."

"Aah, I'm not that surprised." Sawamura rolled his eyes as he said that. _Since he's Miyuki's divine beast, I'd guessed that they might be just the same._

Smiling, Haruichi uttered again. "But since he finally appeared in front of you, it means that he's starting to like you, Eijun-kun."

"Oh? I think he's just like when I saw him for the first time."

"Gin-sama won't appear in front of people that easily. And since he's a divine beast, he also has some appearance to uphold so letting himself to be seen in that cute form means that he likes them."

"So...he never let himself appeared in front of the others?"

"No, but if he had to, it won't be in that cute form."

"Then, like a huge nine-tailed fox monster or something like that?"

"Uh...no, not in that size."

"Ooh, it must be nice getting a ride on him." Sawamura giggled, imagining how wonderful it might be to have a ride on a fox in a size of big tiger or something like that.

 _It'd really feel like real fantasy!_ Sawamura shouted in excitement inside.

Haruichi could only smile seeing Sawamura looked strangely excited by himself while Furuya simply sigh in secret. Both of them knew that calmness could never be in what Sawamura was, even when his mouth shut tight.

Meanwhile, at the corner of the _engawa_ , a pair of eyes were watching them in silent. The figure of man in a casual light blue _kosode_ standing behind the shadow was unnoticed by the those three young man on the backyard.

Only Kuramochi who was already walking away from where those lively bunch were, saw the glimpse of the man's face from the corner of his eyes.

"What are you standing in there for?" Kuramochi then approached the man closer. "Miyuki."

The suspicious looking shadow who was actually Miyuki, turned his head to Kuramochi. His face was calm and unchanged even for a slight.

Kuramochi smirked, seeing how strange the stoic look on the man's face. "Do you want to join in that fresh, youthful juvenile group but to shy to come out since you knew you're already an old man?"

"If I'm an old man, isn't that mean you're too?" Miyuki let out a sneer, though his eyes were still unchanging.

"No, no, no, I'm talking about your attitude." Kuramochi jumped on the _engawa_ , making himself on the same ground with Miyuki. "You've already looked like an old man. Peeking those young boys with that lecherous old-man eyes like that."

Kuramochi's smirk went wide. It always felt nice when he could score up against Miyuki once in a while, since it'd been Miyuki who always successfully made him get on his nerves with his brazen, mischievous attitude.

But strangely, Miyuki simply stared at him without saying anything. He looked like he wanted to say something but his lips shut tight. An odd, enigmatic smile simply came upon his face as his eyes turned at the lively bunch far at the yard.

"I have to say that you're half right."

"Wha-"

"But I think you're the same too, Kuramochi." Miyuki then turned his back. "After all, it's almost impossible to see him without recalling the past."

Kuramochi's eyes went wide in an instant. The words from Miyuki's mouth came like a jolt of lightning. It petrified his mind in a second. But he snapped out as he saw Miyuki started to walk away.

"...You said that you won't get shaken up over this matter." Kuramochi said in a sharp tone. "Are you starting to see him as her?"

Miyuki turned his head, looking at Kuramochi with a strange deep gaze. "If only it's just like that."

His lips formed a smile, but his eyes weren't smiling. Kuramochi then realized what he meant by that as he remembered what Sawamura said before.

" _We really are living in your world too?"_

" _Well, it's...true…"_

" _Miyuki and I are also there right?"_

" _Uh, yeah, both of you are our upperclassman."_

His eyes widened in a flinch. He looked at Miyuki with an utter shock.

"Do you mean he's-?!"

"It's still just a speculation but Gin already told that it's plausible." Miuki turned his head slightly with eyes casting down. "Also, that's the only thing that sounds reasonable more than any kind of speculation we had."

"So, Chris-san found something when he came to you a few days ago right? That's why you can say that."

Silence filled the air for a second before Miyuki slowly turned back, revealing his darkened, sharp gaze.

" _Kokuryuu_ 's body is gone. The empty vessel that should've been nothing more that just an ancient relic of the past is gone."His lips slowly curled up, creating an ominous smile.

"What do you think that means, _ne_ , Kuramochi?"

* * *

The sun had already in the border of horizon when Sawamura slowly woke up from his light nap in the grassy riverbank. With a chilly wind starting to brought him shivers, Sawamura couldn't help but to regain full consciousness after such comfortable nap.

"Never thought I'd sleep in open place like this." He smiled as he mumbled by himself. "I couldn't even do this in my world."

As he started to become more familiar of this world, Sawamura began to loosen up. Everyday, Sawamura would let himself to be relaxed and filled his time with exciting things more than the first week when he came to that world. And now that he slowly to understand how this world worked, he could accept a few things about his matters and of course, about the same yet new friends of him.

"Haruichi and Eiichi still hasn't come huh? Here I thought I've been sleeping for almost two hour here." Sawamura rose up and looked around, catching a clear sight of his surrounding. "Maybe it's only a few minutes after Haruichi left? Since the sun isn't set yet."

Sawamura then lied back on the grassy ground. "Ah… so bored… nothing to do…."

 _Wait, Isn't this mean I'm all alone here? With no guard?_

Sawamura instantly rose up. Mischief and excitement were painted clearly on his face. "Then I can go-"

"Nyaaa."

"N-Nene! You're here?" Hearing the cute meow sound from the _nekomata_ on his right made Sawamura flinched in surprise. After all, he really thought that he was left all alone by Haruichi.

"Haaah… so you're here to watch me huh?"

The black _nekomata_ let out a meow again. Sawamura could only let out a long, weary sigh.

"Geez, when I'm about to go to an exciting adventure."

Resigning himself from hoping to have some alone time, Sawamura then picked Nene up and put her between his crossed legs. He gently stroked Nene's black fur.

"Another day just passed again without me knowing anything about the way to go back." Sawamura uttered suddenly, talking to Nene. "Do you think I'll be just stuck here forever? What do you think?"

Nene took a glance at Sawamura before she let out her cute, dignified voice. "Do you want to go home?"

Sawamura stared at her for a while. "I want to. I really want to go home."

"Why? Your friends are here too right? Miyuki-sama also treats you well as a guest, isn't that enough?"

"That's not the problem, Nene. Even if I became to love this place more than my own world, I still can't live in here. I have family and friends there, remember?"

"...You're right. They'll be sad."

Sawamura could only pull up a smile. An image of his mother crying if she knew that he's gone, came into his mind.

"What if I became a dead person there?" The words in his thought leaked out as he lost in his reverie. But the moment he realized of what he said, he instantly shook off his head.

"No, no, no! I can't be discouraged! Even if it's true, actually I'm not dead! I can just come back and-!" He abruptly stopped his words. He remembered how he got into an accident right before he got sent there.

 _How can I forget about that?! Before I'm worrying about being labeled as a dead person, I've got to worry about my sudden disappearance first?!_

"People surely would find it weird." Frustrated, Sawamura bit his lips hard. "Ugh… not only I have to think about the way to get back but I also have to think the reasonable excuse for that! If it's like this, I don't know if I really want to go back!"

"You sure about that?"

A voice was suddenly heard from his back.

Sawamura got surprised by the voice, but more than that, he's surprised that it was the voice that he fully recognized. "Wha-?!"

He quickly turned around and found another familiar face staring at him. "Y-You! Th-that wolf brat!"

"So loud." The owner of that whisper-like voice let out a light grumble. His green eyes looked at Sawamura with a calm, enigmatic gaze.

"Ugh! You're still as rude as ever! Isn't there any word to say other than that when you saw your _senpai_?!"

His green eyes narrowed a bit. " _Senpai?_ "

 _Ack! I forgot that he's not the same wolf brat!_ Sawamura gasped in surprise. He started to feel panic, scared that he'd look like a weird, overly familiar guy.

"Uh, no, I mean…" Sawamura's eyes danced around nervously.

"Eijun, get away from that man!" Nene suddenly shouted out loud as she stood in front of Sawamura. She looked so alarmed with her eyes shot a piercing glare to the green eyed man in front of them.

"Nene, what's wrong?" Confused, Sawamura quickly get himself up.

"Get away fast! That man is a bad news!"

"Wha- He's one of you right?"

"Was." Nene replied with a growl. She shot a piercing glare, looking so menacing. "How can you get here? The barrier should've reject an outsider like you!"

A thin layer of whirlwind suddenly appeared and wrapped her beautiful black figure. Seeing that Nene was prepared for a fight, Sawamura instantly felt wary.

"Wait, wait, wait! He's not like Furuya or Haruichi? Not one of knights here?"

"No. He's just a lowly, ungrateful human that betrayed his own master. A wanted criminal like him isn't knight."

"Wanted-!" Sawamura turned his gaze to the man again. His eyes filled with shock and disbelief. "You're not...our friends?"

Those green eyes wavered slightly before he casted his eyes down. His long bangs were swaying gracefully by the graze of the wind, creating a delicate look on his stoic face.

"Eijun."

Sawamura's eyes widened. It gave him a surprise. He never thought that one word that left from the man's lips was his name. Furthermore, he said the name strangely with a gentle voice, such a big difference with his former haughty tone.

"Sawamura Eijun, isn't it?" The man's lips curled up a bit, shaping a thin smile. "Even the name is almost similar."

"What are you…" Sawamura got speechless. He couldn't read any of the man's intention at all. Not to mention, the fact that the young man in front of him was too different with the one he'd known.

 _I thought that he won't be that different. But to know that he's not even a friend…_

Sawamura bit his lips unknowingly. He felt so upset all of a sudden. "So you're not Okumura?"

"Why do you think like that? Is it because I'm not your _kouhai_?"

Sawamura gasped. His eyes widened more. Shivers ran throughout his body as the puzzle within his mind started to fall into right pieces.

"You… know me." A soft murmur left Sawamura's trembling lips. His shocked look told everything.

The young man simply pulled an enigmatic smile. " _Senpai_."

The soft voice that called for him made Sawamura stunned still. Their gazes locked into a long, silence stare.

"Let's meet again." He took a side glance at Nene who was still glaring at him. "Next time, I hope there won't be anyone to disturb us."

"Wha-?!"

"Do you think you can just leave like that?" Nene abruptly shot a blades of wind towards the young man. But all of those were deflected by a sudden appearance of a black wolf.

"Hisui!" Surprised by the appearance of the black wolf, Nene stopped her attacks.

The black wolf let out a growl. Its black, huge figure gave off an intimidating aura. The black wolf stood in front of the said man, looking completely on guard. Sawamura flinched at the sight of its piercing glare.

"Hisui, calm down." With a slight stern voice, that young man gave the black wolf an order.

"You're done, right?" A low, manly voice came from that mighty-looking wolf. Its dignified jade eyes looked so bright in the contrast of its dark figure.

"Hm, we'll leave." The young man slightly nodded.

"Wa-wait! You're just gonna leave?! Like that?!"

"I've seen what I want." He replied curtly. "Any longer here will be a disadvantage for me."

"You can't just leave like that!" Sawamura shouted loud in protest. "There's so much things I want to ask you!"

His green eyes widened for a second before his lips curled up into a thin smile. "We'll meet again. Until that time, please just quietly wait for me."

"Hey, wait-!"

Black substance suddenly appeared under the wolf's feet. It became larger as it slowly engulfed both the man and the wolf. It's only a second before their figure were no where to see.

"What did just happen…"

Sawamura fell onto his knees. With all surprises that came to him like a surging wave, he felt like he lost all of his strength.

"Eijun-chan!" Nene instantly ran to Sawamura's side. Seeing Sawamura looking so pale and weak made her got panic. "Eijun-chan, you're okay?"

Nene repeatedly called for his name, but Sawamura paid no heed. His mind was full with questions and he deeply drowned in his thoughts.

 _He's Okumura right? That Okumura Koushuu! How come he became a criminal?_

 _No! That's not the point!_ Sawamura shook his head hard.

"He knows me…" A murmur left his mouth again, unknowingly. "He knows my name… He looked like he…"

 _He knows who I really am…_ A cold shivers shot throughout his body, jolting him with a shock. And all of a sudden, he felt suffocating squeeze in his chest, making him out of his breath.

"What-?!"

"Eijun-chan!"

His body then fell on the ground. The pain in his chest gradually became stronger. And unwittingly, he squeezed the hem of his khaki colored _kosode_ over his right chest. It was then, when Nene realized that there's something on Sawamura's chest.

 _That's-!_ The plain black mark that was seen in a glimpse on Sawamura's chest gave Nene a fright. She's fully aware of what that mark meant.

"Eijun-chan! Get a hold of yourself!"

"It hurts…" Sawamura let out a pained cry. His face looked terribly awful. It's obvious that he couldn't perceive anything beyond the incomprehensible pain in his chest.

 _Why… why am I suddenly…_

" _ **I'm sorry…"**_

 _What-?! Someone's voice!_

" _ **I'm sorry…"**_

 _Who?! Why?! Why is she apologizing?_

" _ **I'm sorry…"**_

"Who...on the earth...are you…"

"Eijun-chan?!"

" _ **I'm sorry…"**_

"Shut...up…"

" _ **I'm sorry…"**_

"Shut-"

" _ **Koushuu…"**_

Stunned, Sawamura felt as if his body got all numb. The throbbing pain in his chest didn't matter anymore. All of the fibers of his being became too focused with the echo of that voice. But it's only just a moment before his mind went completely blank and his round, brown eyes shut tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACROSS THE BOUNDARY**

* * *

 **Bold words: Memories**

 _Italic words: thoughts_

* * *

 _It hurts…_

A sharp pain suddenly stung over his chest, spreading a burning sensation throughout his body.

 _What is it… It's so painful…_

Feeling like he was scorched by tremendous heat all over his body, all of his senses and consciousness was forcefully pulled back from the darkness. However, not only the dull pain that greeted him, but also the awful realization that he couldn't even feel his body.

 _What?!_

 _I-I can't move?!_

He kept trying, but as if he was turned into a stone, there's no single muscle that he could move even for the slightest. Fell into panic, his eyes danced around. And as he took a look at everything that come into his view, he was forced to realize that he was within a blazing fire.

 _What?! How can I be in this kind of place?!_

He scrutinized every nook and cranny, only to find that the room was totally in a wreck. With fire everywhere, the wooden ceiling, walls, and everything in that room had all broken apart.

But strange enough, he felt like he knew that place. That large room was a typically traditional japanese room, but with the way it was decorated, it was nothing like the traditional room he knew from his world.

 _This is just like my room… the one in Miyuki's mansion..._

 _That'd mean… I'm not in my world, but it also felt like I'm not in 'that world'..._

 _How can it-_

 _ **I'm sorry…**_

 _This voice?!_

 _ **I'm sorry…**_

A soft, sweet voice loudly echoed from the back of his head. It sounded strangely sad and frail. And it felt much closer than it was when he heard it for the first time.

 _T-This voice… It's the voice that appeared back then! Before I got hit by that truck!_

 _And… that time with Okumura too!_

 _It's the same woman's voice!_

 _ **I'm sorry…**_

 _How can I hear her voice? Who exactly is she?_

 _ **I'm sorry, Koushuu...**_

 _What?! Did she say K-Koushuu?_

" **...The seal will be finished soon..."**

 _Huh? Eh? Okumura?! Why is his voice-_

His eyes danced around again. He tried to search where that familiar voice came from. And before he knew it, a standing figure was caught on his eyes from his right side. His shadow loomed over him. But with blazing fire everywhere, it was surprisingly hard to see his face.

He scrunched his eyes narrowly. But as if knowing what he wanted, that standing figure stooped down and brought his face closer to the point he could see the reflection in those jade eyes.

 _Okumura! He really is Okumura!_

" **...Thank you, Koushuu… Thank you for everything…"**

 _Hm? Is that me, saying it?_

 _No, no, no, that isn't my voice?!_

 _That voice is more like... Ah! that woman's voice before!_

 _But why…?! What's exactly happening here?!_

" **...Why…? Why does it have to be like this…? After you finally…"**

 _Ack, cold…_

 _What's this…? Water?_

Feeling a drop of water streaming down on his face, he looked up at Okumura who was now bending his head so low to the point that he couldn't see his face behind his locks. But with his trembling voice and shaking shoulders, it was clear enough to understand what was happening to him.

 _Oku...mura?_

" **...So...ry… I'm...sorr...y…"**

" **...Please don't cry, Koushuu… Everything will be just fine..."**

" **What do you mean just fine?! Are you saying that all of this doesn't matter at all?! What about your child? Are you just gonna leave him just like that?"**

" **Koushuu…"**

 _What's with this situation?_

 _I don't feel like I'm the one that talking but words just come out by itself!_

 _No, I'm sure that I'm not the one that talking here…_

 _But that's too strange!_

" **...It's...not the end that I want. But you see, Koushuu, I've got more happiness than I deserve…"**

 _Is this...a dream…?_

 _No, no, no, this feels too real! I can feel this pain throughout my body! So it can't be a dream!_

 _But if it's like that..._

" **...meeting him, falling in love with him, and even having a family with him. He gave me an incredible amount of happiness, and it's...more than enough for me…"**

 _Am I..._

" **That's why…right now, I can say for sure... that I'm the happiest girl in the world..."**

 _...inside that woman's body?_

* * *

A tear fell down silently under the closed eyes of the man lying down on a luxurious, large canopy bed.

That falling tear startled the one that had been by his side, watching him with anxious eyes. A glint of sadness flashed within the amber eyes of that man upon the sight of that tear. Slowly, he moved his hand and gently wiped the trail of that tear. And as if feeling that gentle stroke, those closed pair of eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a pair of vivid, shining brown eyes.

"Sawamura, are you alright?" Gently with caring voice, the man asked.

Hearing his name called, Sawamura slowly turned his head. His gaze finally stumbled upon the figure of the man that was staring him with eyes filled with worry and anxiety.

"Miyu...ki?" With a hoarse voice, he called the name of the man.

Knowing that Sawamura had woken up, though still in dazed state, Miyuki softly caressed Sawamura's cheek. He asked with he same gentle voice. "Are you still feeling lightheaded?"

"Huh? What…" Looking totally confused with the entire situation he was in, Sawamura could only stared blankly at Miyuki with frown on his brows.

Seeing that, Miyuki simply sighed. "Do you remember all the things that happened to you?"

 _Things that happened…_ Sawamura immediately racked his brain hard, trying to search the answer of that question. And while doing that, his eyes wandered around, scrutinizing every nook and cranny of that unfamiliar room.

"This place…" He muttered softly. "This isn't my room."

"This is your room now. I've placed your belongings here too."

"Why? I'm fine with the previous one though. This...looks too classy." His eyes looked at the paint, furnitures, and every kind of little things inside the room. And Sawamura was sure enough that it's much more modern than his previous traditional room.

"Don't think about it too much. It's just a room. More importantly, are you feeling fine now?"

"Uhm...yeah, I'm feeling just fine." Slowly, Sawamura moved his body up, trying to sit up and lean back at the headboard. "I'm more confused about this situation. Why am I here?"

He looked at Miyuki with blank, confused face. Seeing that, Miyuki let out a resigned sigh.

"You really don't remember anything at all?" Miyuki straightened himself as he folded his arms, expecting for an answer.

The frown on Sawamura's forehead deepened as he racked his brain once more, trying to recollect anything he could remember.

 _I'm sure I was waiting for Haruichi and Eiichi out on the river bank with Nene in the afternoon. And then suddenly…_

" **Sawamura Eijun, isn't it?"**

A clear, vivid image of enigmatic green eyes and the long, blonde bangs which slightly covered the stoic face of the man, came out abruptly.

" **We'll meet again. Until that time, please just quietly wait for me."**

A gasp escaped from his lips as Sawamura fully recalled his memories.

"Okumura! He-!" Sawamura instantly grabbed Miyuki's hand, looking extremely agitated. "Miyuki, I saw him! He just suddenly appeared from nowhere! And what's more, he knows who I am!"

Miyuki's eyes flinched and narrowed slightly, looking a bit surprised. "...He knows you?"

"Uhm, well, he said my name before I even tell him and he looked at me as if he knows who I am. Not like when you or Haruichi and the others. Remember how we met for the first time? All of you completely looked at me as a complete stranger right? Though I know it's normal."

Miyuki pondered for a while after hearing those words. His face slowly showed the disturbance growing within his mind.

 _He knows Sawamura even though it's their first time meeting?_

 _Could it be…_ He clenched his fist hard, looking strangely anxious.

"Miyuki…?" Watching Miyuki became unsettled about something, Sawamura felt a strange anxiety filling him up. "Miyuki, what is it? Do you know something?"

Miyuki then glanced up, looking straight at Sawamura with a piercing gaze. "Did he say anything else?"

"N-No, he didn't say much, so…"

"Nothing at all?"

A cold, menacing tone filled his voice. With eyes piercing sharply at him, Miyuki totally looked so intimidating and skeptical. He looked just like the first time he met Sawamura, having eyes filled with complete doubt and distrust toward him.

Bewildered by the sudden change, Sawamura instantly retracted his hand that was grabbing Miyuki's hand. The colours of his eyes changed as his expression turned into a furious one.

"What's with that look? Are you suspecting me for something?" Sawamura said with an angry tone. He turned at Miyuki's gaze with the same piercing eyes.

However, despite being subjected to such obvious anger, Miyuki looked totally unrelenting. He kept his sharp gaze on Sawamura.

"Let me ask you again. Did he say anything else?"

"What the-! Are you thinking I'm keeping some secrets? He just came and left after saying that he'll come again! There's nothing else!"

"He said that he'll come to meet you again?"

"Yeah, right. And what about that huh? If you're thinking that he made a deal with me or something, then you're totally wrong!"

"So he really did say that…" His expression then turned into an unsettled one. He shut his mouth tight and turned his eyes away, looking like he was bothered with something.

Knowing the change in Miyuki's expression, Sawamura couldn't help feeling concerned and curious. But seeing how Miyuki shut his mouth tight and didn't say anything, he got irritated instead.

"Damn it! Miyuki, what's wrong with you? If you know something, then you should tell me! Why're you getting angry and then keeping everything by yourself?"

The loud outcry that came out from Sawamura's mouth instantly drew Miyuki out of his thought. A deep sigh then escaped from Miyuki's mouth, filing the silence with its echo. After that, he turned his face and looked at Sawamura with more composed gaze.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you." He said with a gentler voice. "And you're right. You ought to know something. That way, you'll understand everything better."

"Yeah, right. You should've done that first before looking at me like I'm some suspicious person like that." Sawamura rolled out his eyes, still looking a bit irritated. "Y'know, I've been here for almost a month. Don't you think it's a bit harsh to keep doubting me like that?"

"Alright, I'm really sorry about that. I'm just a bit…"

Miyuki stopped his words and glanced away as he looked hesitated. But soon after that, his expression went back to normal.

"Anyways, listen, Okumura Koushuu is a fugitive that we've been searching for years. The fact that he appeared in front of you must be for something dangerous. So, you should know better to not try searching for him."

"W-Wait, fugitive? That Okumura? That's impossible! How can he…"

Sawamura looked utterly bewildered. His face totally looked like he couldn't believe what he just heard. But the unwavering gaze of the man in front of him made him slowly doubted his own mind.

"...He's just...Okumura. How can he be a criminal?"

"Believe it or not, it's the truth."

"T-Then, what is it? What kind of crime he does that makes him become like that?"

Miyuki simply stared at Sawamura for a while. His face looked completely stern and grim. His silence turned the mood heavier than before. And that made Sawamura became more and more anxious with the answer.

Then, after one deep sigh, he opened his mouth slowly.

"He...betrayed me, Sawamura.

"...Betrayed you? What do you mean by that?"

"He and I exchanged a vow to protect someone we hold dear. But in the end, he betrayed me and that person too."

His voice was trembling in anger. And though he averted his gaze away, a fuming rage was written all over his face.

"Miyuki…"

Seeing how Miyuki's face filled with anger, Sawamura couldn't help feeling scared and anxious. He felt like he's about to hear something that he'd regret for all of his life. But he had to know, whatever it was, for the sake of everyone and himself.

"So...are you saying that Okumura betrayed you because he didn't fulfil his promise to you?"

"It's not that simple, Sawamura." Miyuki's eyes narrowed sharply. "He killed the one that he should've protected. And that person is the very same person that I want to protect too with my life. That's what I mean with him betraying me, Sawamura."

Sawamura's eyes widened in disbelief. "K-Killed?! H-He killed people?!"

"Okumura was a knight. He'd been killing people for his duty." Miyuki said, nonchalantly. He gazed at Sawamura with such cold eyes. "But what matter is that he took the life of the one he'd vowed to protect with his own sword. In that moment, he's nothing but a murderer."

"…Mur...derer…" Shocked by the dreadful truth that was coming out from Miyuki's mouth so easily, Sawamura was completely lost for words. "No way… He can't be..."

Sawamura's mind went blank. He couldn't believe it at all.

No, he refused to accept it.

His heart felt so heavy and tight. But everytime he recalled how Miyuki looked as he talked about Okumura, he felt like he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

 _Okumura is a..._

Sawamura bit his lips hard. _No, it's because this isn't my world. That's right. This isn't my world so he's…_

 _...He's not Okumura that I knew…_

Sawamura looked so distressed as he kept repeating those words in his minds. He drowned deeply in his own thoughts. But he didn't realize that those words were already out of his mind, becoming a soft mutter and filling the silence with its noise.

Hearing those muttered words filled with despair and anguish instantly made Miyuki's eyes regained its composure. He realized that he had said too much, knowing that it would only bring Sawamura sadness. Miyuki clenched his teeth hard, feeling so much regret and anger.

 _Forgive me, Sawamura._

With eyes filled with sorrow, he wanted to say those words so much. But somehow, he couldn't say it. All of that because he knew that it was what he wanted. A simple wish to be understood by none other than the young man in front of him.

Few minutes passed with silence surrounding them. Both of them were drowned deep in their own thoughts before suddenly, a knock was heard from the door.

"Excuse me, Miyuki-sama. It's Haruichi."

Hearing the familiar voice, Miyuki instantly turned his head at the door. "What is it?"

"It's Eiichi, Miyuki-sama. He insists to see Eijun-kun no matter what happened."

Miyuki let out a long sigh. "Very well, come in then."

"Thank you, Miyuki-sama."

After that, the door was slid opened and revealed Haruichi together with Eiichi in his hands. Sawamura instantly looked at Eiichi and was surprised to found that those cute round eyes were terribly red, looking like Eiichi was crying all of this time.

"Eiichi?"

"Eijun-nii..." A sob abruptly came out of those small lips. Eiichi looked like he's about to cry again.

Seeing that, Sawamura suddenly became panicked. "W-Wha-?! Why're you crying?"

"Uwaaa! Eijun-nii!"

Burst of tears broke out as a loud cry followed behind. With his hands stretching out, Eiichi looked like he wanted to hug Sawamura as fast as possible. That gesture immediately made Haruichi came closer to where Sawamura's lying on.

Haruichi then put Eiichi down fast when he reached the bed. And in an instant, Eiichi immediately ran into Sawamura's chest, hugging Sawamura so tightly. His crying face was suppressed as he buried himself on Sawamura's chest. That cute yet heart-rending image made Sawamura bewildered.

"What- what happened?" He quickly looked at Miyuki and Haruichi respectively, trying to find the answer.

"Eiichi was so worried about your condition, Eijun-kun. He's been waiting for you to wake up all of this time." Haruichi quickly replied with an apologetic look on his face. That sight instantly made Sawamura remembered that he lost his consciousness all of a sudden right when he's waiting for them back then.

 _Ah...right, it must be a surprise for them._ Sawamura thought as he caressed Eiichi's hair gently with eyes filled by regret.

"I'm sorry, Eiichi. I've made you so worried about me." Sawamura hugged Eiichi tighter. "You too, Haruichi.

Sawamura looked up and grinned regretfully. Seeing that, Haruichi replied with a faint smile. "As long as you're alright, Eijun-kun."

Sawamura nodded in reply. "Thanks, Haruichi. There's really nothing happened, so actually it's just me who made the whole thing like a big fuss. I'm sorry for that."

"You're really fine?" Miyuki suddenly asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Sawamura replied with a frown. "I already said I'm fine."

"But you're groaning in your sleep before and…" Miyuki paused for a while. "...Nene said that you looked extremely in pain before you fell unconscious all of a sudden back then."

Sawamura widened his eyes, stunned as he remembered the memory of that terrible, excruciating pain in his chest that suddenly came with no reason.

 _...Right, the pain back then…_

 _It felt so hurt that it almost made me couldn't even breathe..._

His eyes then filled with an utter fear. He looked completely bewildered and frightened. And unconsciously, he hugged Eiichi tighter with cold shivers ran throughout his body.

"Eijun-nii…?"

"Sawamura, what happened?" Miyuki quickly approached him, looking slightly surprised and worried.

But Sawamura couldn't hear anything. He totally looked like he got swallowed by the fear. His breaths became short and uneven. And cold sweats started streaming down on his skin, turning his face into a pale, bloodless one.

"Sawamura!" Realizing the drastic change on Sawamura's face, Miyuki immediately shook his shoulder vigorously, trying to brought Sawamura out from the daze.

However, still overwhelmed by the fear as he started to tremble and gasp hard for air, Sawamura became totally as white as a sheet. Evenmore when flashes of images of what happened with Okumura flowed into his mind in an abrupt, invading forcefully in snatches. Those images instantly awakened another different memories within him.

" **...Thank you, Koushuu… Thank you for everything…"**

 _This is-!_

" **...So...ry… I'm...sorr...y…"**

 _So it's really just a dream! But how can I-_

"Sawamura!"

A sudden, hard pull on his face forcefully made Sawamura came to his sense. Miyuki's hands grabbed his face firmly, gazing straight at his pair of brown eyes. The clear sight of Miyuki's face at a very close distance instantly pulled him back to reality. His breath slowly became more steady and colours dyed his pale face back again.

Still, the haze within his eyes hadn't completely fade away yet as he gazed up with such severe bewilderment.

"Miyu...ki…?"

"Have you come around?" With a tender voice, Miyuki quickly asked. His hand stroked Sawamura's cheeks just like he's soothing a crying baby.

The gentle caress slowly relaxed Sawamura's nerves and washed away the clouds within his brown orbs. And finally a long sigh came out from his lips.

"T-Thanks, Miyuki."

"You're feeling fine now?" He said as he retracted his hand gently.

Sawamura nodded. "I'm fine. I got so worked up, sorry about that."

"What is it? Is it because you remember about him?"

"No, that's not it..." He shook his head weakly. "I just… I suddenly remember how painful it was when a voice suddenly came inside my mind…"

"A voice?"

"Yeah, a woman's voice…" Sawamura's grip tightened, remembering the fear once again. Eiichi who was stayed still in Sawamura's arms until now, couldn't help but to notice the changes in Sawamura.

Gently, Eiichi touched Sawamura's cheek gently. "Are you okay, Eijun-nii?"

Seeing the worry inside those big brown eyes, Sawamura quickly turned his face into a more cheerful one.

"It's okay. I'm totally fine." He smiled, though a bit forced.

"Really?"

"Yup, I'm just a bit tired for sleeping too much. But everything's just fine."

Eiichi looked at Sawamura with doubting eyes, but at the sight of his smile, Eiichi decided to just let it go.

"Okay then, I believe you, Eijun-nii. But you should say when it hurts. I don't want to see Eijun-nii like that anymore…"

Eiichi buried his face again on Sawamura's chest, looking dejected. That sight made Sawamura felt butterflies on his stomach. It's endearing yet sad. And Sawamura could only respond it with another bear hug.

 _I make them all worried about me._

 _I'm so sorry, everyone..._

Sawamura closed his eyes, looking so frustrated. He felt so angry, knowing how pathetic he was. After all, he already promised Miyuki to not making trouble for him.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki. I'm sorry for making a trouble for you."

"You're not at fault. In fact, I'm the one that you should be thankful to you."

Sawamura's eyes opened wide in surprise, not understanding why Miyuki said that. But before he could utter any words, another surprise had been waiting for him.

"Yeah right! Miyuki's right. Why are you saying sorry?"

A rough, firm voice came from the door that was left open. All eyes instantly gazed at where the voice came from and found Furuya, with Kuramochi beside him, standing at the doorway.

"Furuya… Kuramochi-senpai too…"

Sawamura gaped in surprise by the unexpected visit of the two. He'd never thought there's so many people in that world who could be that worried about his condition. Unknowingly, a tug at the corner of his lips brought a wide grin up on his face.

"You've got ambushed by the most wanted fugitive in this country and you're saying sorry instead. I don't understand why are you so-" Kuramochi relentlessly continued his remark while coming inside the room. But he stopped as he saw the change in Sawamura's face. "Why're you suddenly grinning like a fool, Sawamura?"

"H-Huh?! I-I'm not!"

"Hmm? You're actually happy that we're here to see you, right?" Kuramochi smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Flustered, Sawamura's face was painted by a plain red blush. "I-Is it that wrong? I never thought everyone would be that worried for me! So yeah, I'm very, very happy!"

"Hmph, what a cheeky brat. Be grateful that we're kind enough to make our way visiting you here." Kuramochi instantly retort with a smirk on his face. "Though, it seems that it's just a waste of time, since you look just fine."

Sawamura's eyes widened with his face reddened fast, looking both embarrassed and irritated. "Can't you be just happy that I'm back unscathed? Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Cause you're too damn loud even when you're stuck in the bed." Kuramochi snickered again. "You should be more careful or you'll get yourself locked up again like before."

"What?! I don't want to be locked up again! That's too suffocating!"

"You won't." A sudden, curt remark escaped from Miyuki's lips. Hearing that, Sawamura instantly turned his head, looking at Miyuki with expectant eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want you sneaking around the mansion like what you did before and then got caught by the guard. That's even more troublesome."

"Then, that's good." Sawamura then grinned wide. "It's enough that you won't locked me up like before. I can't stand being in room all days."

Miyuki stared at Sawamura deeply for a moment before a faint smile came up on his face. "...Well, that's what you are, isn't it?"

"Hm? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing." Miyuki said, looking as calm as usual. His eyes then shifted down, taking a look on Eiichi that was in Sawamura's arms since before. "Seems like he's asleep."

At Miyuki's words, Sawamura and the others quickly put their eyes down and saw Eiichi sleeping soundly in Sawamura's arms.

"No wonder we didn't hear his voice again since before." Haruichi said with smile on his face. "I'll put him back to his room."

Haruichi then took Eiichi out of Sawamura's hand gently. "I'll be taking my leave then. You better get some rest too, Eijun-kun."

Haruichi smiled before he left with Eiichi sleeping in his hands. Then, just right after Haruichi left, Furuya took a look at Sawamura. His eyes faintly showed concern and worry.

"Take care." He said with soft voice. His face then turned to the usual indifferent one as he left the room.

Hearing such short, unexpected caring words from an uptight person like him, Sawamura almost let out a chuckle. It's a strangely funny and refreshing sight. But not long after that, Kuramochi stood up from the bed too.

"Well, I think I gotta go too. I've still got some reports to do."

"Ah, sorry for taking your time. Thank you for coming, Kuramochi-senpai."

"Nah, just get some rest. That'll give us some reassurance." He bluntly said with his back facing them, waving his hand as he walked out of the room.

"Just like him." Sawamura smiled as he watched the three of them left one by one.

 _I can feel their unspoken concern and worries from their eyes. It makes me feeling pitiful yet…_

"I'm feeling happy for that too…"

"Sawamura?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm just talking to myself."

"Hmm, is that so." Miyuki let out a soft sigh before he stood up, looking like he's just about to leave too.

"Oh, you're leaving too?"

"Well, it's already late. Everyone had told you to get some rest, so I better not to take more of your time. And I think it's better to take a rest for few days, Sawamura."

"Geez, I don't need such a long time. I'm fine. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Just in case. You'll make Eiichi worried again if anything happens."

A resigned sigh came out of Sawamura's mouth. "Oh, please, nothing's gonna happen. And I'm not that weak. It's not like I got injured or something."

Seeing a sulky pout appeared on Sawamura's face, Miyuki could only let out a soft sigh. He knew better that Sawamura wouldn't easily back off.

"Right. Then I'll change my words."

Miyuki suddenly put his hand on Sawamura's right cheek, looking straight into Sawamura's brown eyes deeply.

"I want you to not making me worried. I'm not pleased with what happened today and I don't want to see it happens again. So, I don't care if this sounds demanding, but..."

He closed in his face, looking at Sawamura with sharp yet gentle eyes.

"I ask you, don't ever get hurt. Would you do that for me?"

Those words that Miyuki said with a very husky, tender voice got Sawamura completely bewildered. He looked at Miyuki with widened eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

 _W-W-What's with him?! Why's he suddenly-!_

A strange feeling bloomed in the deepest part of him. He could feel his chest tightened as his face reddened fast.

"M-Miyuki, w-what's wrong with y-you? T-That's so weird of you!" Being totally flustered, he couldn't help stuttering as he spoke.

But, Miyuki, on the other hand, was just as calm as the usual. Instead, a soft chuckle escaped from his mouth. He casually patted Sawamura's hair gently, giving Sawamura a flinch. "Good night, Sawamura."

"Eh? U-Uh, g-good night too, M-Miyuki."

"Mm, tell the guards if you need something."

Miyuki said with a pleased smile on his face. After that, he quickly straightened himself and walked to the door. But before he opened the door, he suddenly turned his back.

"In case you're wondering about the guards, I just put them for your safety. Not by any means I'm trying to lock you up again. You have my word."

"O-Okay…"

"Well then." Right after giving Sawamura the last smile, Miyuki then opened door and walked out, leaving Sawamura alone.

In the silence that now filled the room, Sawamura could feel the strained tension within him slowly loosened up. He breathed deep several times, trying to slow the fastened beats of his heart down. And as he could feel his mind cleared up, he quickly got drowned in his thoughts before drowsiness called him back into the land of dream.

* * *

 **The Belated Overture**

* * *

Right at the other side of the door, Miyuki, who just barely stepped his feet outside of Sawamura's room, unexpectedly caught the glimpse of a man leaning on the wall. With calm gaze, he turned his head at the man, looking like he already knew about the man's presence.

"Didn't you say that you've got some reports to do, Second Lieutenant Kuramochi?"

"Well, yeah. Thanks to someone." Kuramochi lashed out a grumble cynically. "You suddenly dropped a manhunt order without creating a sensible plan first. Of course it'd make me as the field commander have more work to do."

Miyuki faintly smiled. "Well, I was slightly out of my focus back then. I'll give the details tomorrow."

"So you're still gonna work now?"

"Of course I am. I can't be the only one resting when my knights are out there carrying my order." Miyuki started to walk away. He strode fast down on the dim corridor.

Seeing that, Kuramochi quickly straightened himself and started to follow Miyuki's steps behind. "Well, that's good too, but it won't do anything if you just collapse in the end."

"Who do you think you're talking to? I won't collapse just because of this farce."

"Really? I think, even if it's not about your physical, it could be about your mental."

"My mental?" Miyuki narrowed his eyes, glancing at Kuramochi with a slight confused gaze.

"Yeah, I'm talking about your bloodlust, Miyuki. It's so obvious even though you've been trying to suppress it since before. Well, I'm just worried that your bloodlust will do harm to your mentality."

"Hmph." Miyuki rolled out his eyes, looking completely indifferent. "My bloodlust won't do nothing to me. I'll just have to control it better."

"I said that it's still too obvious. Be grateful that both Sawamura and Eiichi didn't catch it 'cause they're just a normal person. But to me, Haruichi and Furuya, it's just as plain as the day."

"Is that so? I'll be more careful then." Miyuki pulled up a composed smile. "So, is there anything you want to ask? You won't be here only to just walking together with me, right?"

"Yup, as you said, I want to know about your little talk with Sawamura." Kuramochi took a glance at Miyuki. His eyes filled with curiosity. " Did he say something?"

"Nothing more. Everything is just like what we heard from Nene."

"Really? What about the cause that made him suddenly fainted? Are you sure Okumura didn't do anything to him?"

"Well, I'm not really sure about that. There's a time when Sawamura abruptly went into shock back then. It seemed like he's remembering something, but he merely said a thing about a woman's voice."

"A woman's voice?"

Miyuki gave a slight nod. "Mm, he said that he felt pain when a woman's voice appeared in his mind."

"Hmm, now that's totally confusing." Kuramochi said as he folded his hands. His eyes are wandering, looking like they're lost in thoughts. "Do you have any idea whose voice is that?"

"Do you think I'd know?"

"Yeah right. But I do have a slight idea about that."

"Ooh, what is it? Tell me." Miyuki turned his gaze at Kuramochi. His eyes glistened with a demanding, curious gaze.

"You remember what we're talking about this afternoon?" Kuramochi pulled out a smirk, looking like he's trying to lead on Miyuki to what his idea was. "When I asked you if you're starting to see Sawamura as her."

Miyuki's eyes instantly widened. "You mean…."

"So…what do you think about that? You're the one who told me about that, so...I kinda thought that it might be possible that there's a kind of link or memories that left within his soul."

"Soul…" Miyuki muttered. His steps were stopped as he stood still, drowning deep in his thoughts.

 _Is that the answer for all of this?_

 _Sawamura's sudden appearance… The disappearance of Kokuryuu's body…_

 _And… Okumura…_

Miyuki abruptly turned his eyes up. He gazed straight at the hollow, dark corridor beyond with a face looked like he grasped of something.

" _ **Kazuya."**_

An image of a woman with long, brown hair flashed inside his head. The woman was smiling so cheerfully, calling his name sweetly with her pink lips. Her lovely voice echoed inside of his mind, bringing shivers throughout every fiber of his being. His chest was tightening with longing and sadness. And just right as the pain stung him, another voice resonated.

" _ **Oi, Miyuki! What's with that sullen look?"**_

His eyes widened more. The face that was abruptly surfaced in his mind was Sawamura's one. That unexpected turn of event made everything clear. The jumbled up thoughts, expectations, and doubts were completely gone.

The answer was now clear.

And Miyuki knew that he already accepted it for a long time ago.

 _Sawamura certainly has something to do with Eiri._

 _And whatever their connection that is, I believe that it's something that far deeper…close to the meaning of his being..._

The image of Sawamura grinning wide abruptly flashed inside of his mind again. Though surprised, he closed his eyes quickly, as if trying to savor the feel and burnt that image deep inside of him.

A soft chuckle then escaped from his mouth. He put his hand over the half of his face as he fell into laughter. _What a fool I was. If only I can be more honest to myself._

He glanced at his hands which trembled unstoppably. It's uncertain if it's because of the shock or the joy that sprung up from within, but Miyuki finally felt like he could breathe more easily. He let out a long, deep sigh before finally he turned his eyes at Kuramochi.

"Finally got the answer?" Kuramochi sneered, looking at Miyuki with knowing eyes.

Miyuki knew that Kuramochi was silently watching him from the side, simply for his own amusement. It's a bit irritating, but Kuramochi was the one that led him to that answer.

A satisfied smile then appeared on his face.

"Now that everything's clear, we should make a more careful moves."

After he said that with voice brimmed with confidence, he then started to walk again. Leaving away with lightened and cloudless steps.

* * *

At the same night, far at the outskirt of the town, a man strode fast entering the massive woods that engulfed the entire east border of Seiran. His quick yet silent steps were faintly heard as the man made his way fast through the bushes and the slightly wet soil.

In just a few minutes, he stopped his steps in front of a small hut with roof of straws and walls of bamboo. There's nothing except the darkness and sounds of cicadas around that small hut. And only a dim light was seen from the inside of that hut.

The man carefully advanced toward the hut. He pulled down the hood that hid his face and slowly opened the door without knocking it first.

"You're late." A voice greeted the man from the inside as the door slowly opened. The man's eyes behind his glasses quickly turned at the sitting figure inside that hut.

"Hey, that's your fault, y'know! Because you suddenly appeared and to boot, you appeared in front of Sawamura-sama!" The man with the glasses raised his voice, looking slightly irritated.

"You're too loud, Takuma."

"Gaah! That irritating side of you never change even after five years! Can't you do something about that?" Seto said as he closed the door and plunked himself on the hard wooden box across the sitting man. He sent a dissatisfied glare on the blond haired man in front of him.

However, unresponsive with his friend's harsh remark, the man simply asked with a calm tone. "What happened?"

"You're asking me what happened? You should know it better than me about the trouble you made today." Seto let out a sarcastic remark as he sighed wearily. "After knowing about your appearance, Miyuki-sama immediately give a decree to the Order of Knights to form a search party. And for your information, the party won't be disbanded until you're captured."

"Is that so." The blonde man simply replied with an indifferent tone. He looked totally uninterested. But then a tint of distress was seen within his eyes. With a soft, careful tone, he asked. "...Is he...alright?"

"He? You mean Sawamura-sama? He's alright, from what I heard."

A faint sigh was heard as the blond haired man heard the reply. His stiff face showed a slight relieved look. Catching that sight, Seto pulled up the corner of his lips.

"If you're that worried, you shouldn't do that kind of thing again."

"That kind of thing?"

"Don't play dumb! The way you came out all of a sudden in front of Sawamura-sama like that! You should've known better than anyone how your presence affects the seal. And how your entire being means to Miyuki clan!"

Those jade eyes turned away its gaze, looking totally indifferent. Seto could only sigh at the sight of that unchanged face.

"Aah, I understand. I won't say anything about you're gonna do from now." Scratching his hair, Seto looked like he already resigned from giving his friend a talk. "But still, you'd have to consider doing something that can make you get caught. You mustn't get caught at all cost, right?"

The man across him simply nodded. "Thank you, Takuma."

"Geez, don't say it. This is me returning the favor from when you saved me back then." Seto pulled up a grin. "So, don't mind it, really."

A faint smile appeared on face.

"Well, if you need anything, just tell me. I'll try my best to help you. But please don't do something without telling me okay? It'll be hard for me to support you from behind." Seto said as he folded his hands comfortably. "Well then, now that I tell my reason for being late, I think you owe me an explanation about what happened this afternoon. Why're you suddenly appeared here? You'd know better than anyone else that it'll just make more trouble."

"I need to see him." The man replied fast. "I need to see it with my eyes that he's really the one."

"Well, is he the one?"

The man gave a nod. "That's why, I need you to tell me everything about him. Everything that will happen to him from now on." He said it with such pressuring tone with serious look on his face.

Seto gave a determined nod and smiled. His eyes looked firm and resolute. "Leave it to me. I'll do my part well."

After that, he stood up and walked to door. But before he opened the door, he turned back slightly, looking at the blond haired man with a slight curiosity in his eyes.

"But, uhm, y'know, I've been wondering about your plan."

The jade eyes that looked indifferent before turned its gaze straight at Seto. Seeing that, Seto continued. "Are you sure it'll be fine? Somehow, I feel like it won't end well…"

Seto sounded his worry but the gaze of that pair of jade orbs was firm. There's nothing more than his strong resolve that reflected inside those orbs. Watching how unwavering the man's gaze was, Seto could only shrug off and sigh resignedly.

Before he opened the door, Seto showed a smile. "Just be careful, Koushuu."

The man inside the hut simply smiled as he nodded. Seto then walked out and left.

In the silence that suddenly surrounded him, Okumura stared at the crescent moon surrounded by few dark clouds from the small window beside the door. As he lost in his thought, words escaped his mouth unknowingly.

"Soon. It'll be over soon."


End file.
